A New Life: A Chipmunk Story
by SPARK187
Summary: Just a crazy idea that came to me after watching the squeakqual. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast Anyone?

**A New Life:**

**A Chipmunk Story**

**Chapter 1: Breakfast Anyone?**

Eleanor awoke an hour before the alarm and quickly woke her sisters. "Hurry, you guys, before the boys wake up," she whispered.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," Brittany snapped.

Jeanette pulled herself out of bed. "It _is_ our day to make breakfast."

All three girls walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yea, yea, I know," Brittany grumbled. "Mornings would be better if they started at noon." Her two sisters giggled. "Alright, girls, enough laughing at my expense."

After they finished washing up and dressing for the day they made their way to the kitchen to start breakfast. When it came to cooking, Eleanor was the boss, giving orders to her two sisters. Eleanor was a sweet girl, but for her cooking was serious business.

Brittany hated taking orders from anyone, especially her baby sister and screamed at her for her criticism. "That's enough, Eleanor. You make the Pancakes. I'll set the table."

"Okay, Sorry, Britt, but pancake making is an art form."

Jeanette giggled as Brittany gave Eleanor a snide smirk. "Yea, right."

A half hour later, most everything was done. "Wow," Jeanette said. "It looks great."

Yea," Brittany said. "The table looks good, but it's still missing something." She thought a moment. "Wait a minute. I'll be right back." Brittany flew out the back door and into the yard.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked confused, both shrugging their shoulders in confusion. A few minutes passed until Brittany returned, carrying a pretty bouquet of flowers.

"Those are very pretty," Eleanor said.

"What's a set table without a center piece?" Jeanette said.

Eleanor hopped up on the counter and reached for the top cabinet to find a glass vase for the flowers. She climbed down and brought the vase to the table. Brittany placed the flowers in the vase. She stepped back observing the table.

"Prefect," she said. All three girls giggled, proud of their hard work.

At that moment Dave walked in. "Hmmmm. What smells so good?" He asked, breathing in the aroma.

"Breakfast is ready," Eleanor said. "Are the boys awake?"

"If I know Alvin," Brittany began, "he's still snoring away. I'll get them, even if I have to throw them out of bed myself." She meant that more for Alvin than the other two chipmunks.

She entered the bedroom to find Simon's and Theodore's beds both empty, but Alvin was still sleeping as usual. _He looks so adorable, _she thought. She stared at him for a few seconds.

Then...

"Okay, that's it!" she shouted. "Get your lazy bones out of bed!" She yanked the covers off him which startled him awake.

"Hey!" Alvin croaked out as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "What's going on?" He looked up to see a chipette vision in pink.

"Breakfast is ready," she said, and she walked out of the room. It secretly made him smile watching her walk away, not that he would ever let her know that.

Brittany walked back to the dining table to see Dave enjoying his breakfast. He looked up when he saw her walk in. "Are the boys awake?" he asked.

"More or less," she said with a smirk.

At that moment Simon and Theodore appeared. "Breakfast. Yumm," Theodore said, and jumped up for joy.

"I made a plate especially for you, Theodore," Eleanore said in her sweetest voice.

He sat in the seat next to her. He dug in almost immediately. It made her happy watching him enjoy the food she cooked with her own two little paws.

Finally Alvin entered the room in his usual way. "You can all breathe easy. Alvin Seville has entered the room."

"Well, isn't that great," Brittany said, jumping right in front of him. "It's about time."

"Yea, yea, I know, Brittany," he said, putting an arm around. "Can't go ten minutes without seeing this handsome face."

She pushed his arm away. "Dream on, furball." She stuck up her nose and returned to her seat to finish her breakfast. Alvin sat next to her. She would occasionally glance his way when she thought he wasn't looking, but he knew. And she knew that he knew and that's what infuriated her.

"Great breakfast," Alvin said. "We should eat like this everyday."

"Then learn how to cook," Brittany said, sarcastically.

"I could say the same to you," Alvin said, leaning towards her.

"Okay, you two," Dave said. "Hurry and finish. You don't want to be late for school.

"Yes, Dave,"Simon said. "How would it look to be late on the first day?"

Within a few minutes they all piled in the car and drove off for their first day of the new year.

**Hey! Everyone. This idea just came to me. I don't know where this story is going. Any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting

**Chapter Two: Flirting**

Homeroom was noisy and boisterous as usual, but it didn't faze Alvin very much. It seemed as soon as he walked into the room all eyes were on him. He had completely forgotten that Brittany was following behind him.

"Hey, Alvin, how was your summer?" Kelly Pierson, a pretty blond cheerleader, asked as he passed.

"Just grueling," he said as he took his seat and batted his eyes at her. "The life of a rock star..."

"Give me a break," Brittany said, sitting at the desk next to Alvin. He just ignored her and continued talking to Kelly. Did he really know how jealous she was getting?

"Hi, Brittany," Jason Wheeler, boy with dark brown said while approaching her desk. "I was at your show last weekend. You were great." He winked at her which made her giggle.

"Thanks, Jason," she said in her sweetest voice.

Alvin noticed this and gave the guy a dirty look. Brittany turned just in time to see Alvin's face. A big smile came on her face.

The noise never stopped all through homeroom period, and it was a wonder the teacher was even able to take attendance. Soon the bell rang. Alvin and Brittany both had science class first period. He followed her down the hall, even though she was walking faster than usual. He figured she was taunting him again. It couldn't be because she was so anxious about getting to class. She hated science.

He finally caught up with her at the classroom door. "Hey, Brittany, what's with you and Jason?"

"Why?" she asked, entering the room. "Jealous," she said, glancing back at him.

"Are you kidding? I could have any girl in school," he announced.

"Then go have them," she fired back. "Why should I care?"

She sat down at her desk and refused to even look at Alvin for the rest of the period. He had some nerve trying to make her jealous by flirting with Kelly.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. At lunch time he met up with his two brothers. Alvin was in a bad mood. Theodore didn't really notice. He was too hungry to think about anything but food, but Simon did.

"What's with you, Alvin, or do I need to ask."

"Nothing," he growled, let's just eat."

"Nothing?" Simon questioned. "I don't think so. I know what is." Alvin gave him a dirty look. "It's a girl, right? Who could it be? Let me think. Starts with a B and ends in Y."

Alvin just grumbled and folded his arms. Why did Simon know him so well. "I don't want to talk about it!" he shouted.

"Yea, whatever. Just a word of advice. Whatever it is, just a apologize." Alvin just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What?" Alvin shouted, while moving up in the lunch line. "Why do you always assume it's me?"

"Because it always is," Simon said, moving up a few steps.

"Hey, you guys," Theodore chimed in. "Stop fighting! You're ruining my appetite."

"Is that all it takes," Alvin snapped.

"Alvin!" Simon scolded. "Apologize to Theodore."

Alvin for the first time saw the hurt look on Theodore's face, and realized what a jerk he was for making fun of his weight. "I'm sorry Theodore," Alvin said. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Theodore said. "Hey, we're next."

The three boys got their food and looked around for a free table, that's when Simon spotted Jeanette waving to him. "Come on, you two. Let's join the girls.

_Great, _Alvin said under his breath. He grumbled, taking his tray and walking towards the table. He hesitated when he reached it. The only free seat was right next to Brittany.

"Thought you would be having lunch with Jason," he said to her.

Brittany swallowed a bit of her salad and looked shocked. "And what about you and Kelly?"

"Would you two stop it," Jeanette demanded. "It's bad enough I had to hear it from Brittany all through math class. Must we rehash this little soap opera?"

Simon was as shocked as everyone else was to hear the words coming out of Jeanette's mouth. Usually she wasn't this temperamental, but Brittany pushed her to the edge on this matter. Alvin had done the same to him.

Alvin and Brittany didn't talk to each other for the rest of lunch, which was fine with their brothers and sisters. But they did share a few scowling looks.

_This all Alvin's fault!_ Brittany thought. _Why does he have to flirt with every girl he sees. Jerk!_

_What does Brittany see in that guy anyway? _Alvin grumbled under his breath. _If she thinks I'm going to apologize she nuts._

Soon the bell rang, and they were off to their next class. Brittany was glad. Except for last period she would be free of Alvin.

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. Yes, Alvin and Brittany are fighting again, but not very long. They'll make up. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Miss Miller

This is not the Miss Miller from the cartoon series, but what I envisioned she should have been. You'll understand later in the story.

**Chapter Three: Meet Miss Miller**

"Oh, what a glorious afternoon this has been?" Brittany said, practically floating down the hallway with her friend Sally Morris. "For the last two periods I haven't had to even look at Alvin... that rat."

"What are you talking about, Brittany," Sally said. "I thought he was your boyfriend. Besides, he so cute."

"Boyfriend? Huh! I'd rather date a mole," she said, but not very convincingly.

Her two sister soon joined her. "Hi, Eleanor. Hi, Jeanette," Sally said. "What's wrong with Brittany?" she whispered.

"Oh, nothing," Eleanor said. "She just had another fight with Alvin... Let's see. This would be the tenth one this week."

"Then it must be love," Sally teased.

"Shut up, you guys," Brittany yelled. "We have one more class, and the sooner it's over the better."

"Well," Eleanor said, "This class should be a breeze."

The four girls entered the music room. Jeanette and Eleanor were very excited. They had a new teacher this semester and couldn't wait to meet her. Jeanette spotted Simon and Theodore at the back of the class. Alvin was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Simon," Jeanette said, walking towards him. "I wonder what the new teacher is like."

"We'll find out soon enough," Simon said. They took seats next to each other. "Have you seen Alvin?"

"No," Jeanette said, "but he better hurry. The bell will be ringing soon." No sooner had she gotten the words out come the buzz of the bell.

The new teacher came out of a little room located near her desk as Alvin practically flew into the classroom. He stopped dead cold and noticed that the teacher was looking at him.

"Nice of you to join us today, Mister...?"

"Uhh... Seville...Alvin Seville," he said with a chuckle.

"Take your seat, please," she said and faced the class.

She didn't look like an ordinary teacher. She had long shaggy Chestnut brown hair pinned up at the sides. And a 1920's style peasant dress and flat shoes with a flower print. "

My name is Miss Miller," she said, stepping back and almost tripping onto her desk. The class started to laugh, and she laughed too.

"Well, maybe this class won't be so boring," Alvin whispered to Simon.

"Shhh....Pay attention," Simon snapped back in a whisper.

Miss Miller gave a lecture on Beethoven, who she admitted was her favorite composer. Most of the class looked interested, but Alvin just yawned. Miss Miller looked right at him. When she did it made him perk up. Simon silently giggled. He wanted to know her secret.

Soon the bell rang. Rowdy and excited voices filled the room. "Alright, Class," Miss Miller called out over the noise. "See you tomorrow."

Everyone was filed out of the classroom. Alvin and Simon were the last to leave. That's when the two boys heard Miss Miller's voice. "Mister, Seville?" They both looked over at her. "Alvin Seville," she corrected. "May I speak to you?"

"Well, this has to be some sort of record," Simon stated. "Day one and already in trouble." Alvin just gave him a dirty look. "Time to face the music," Simon said, with a satisfied smirk and left the room.

"Yes, Miss Miller," Alvin said nervously.

"Were you bored by the lecture?" she asked.

"N-no, it ummm..."

"Yes, I know. Not your thing, right? Well, we won't be covering rap artists until next semester." Alvin gave a little laugh. From the smile on her face he knew she was joking. She had to be joking. She walked around her desk and opened the drawer and pulled out a CD. "Here," she said. "Take this home and listen to it, Alvin." He looked confused and a bit surprised, "Really listen," she added.

"Why?" Alvin asked taking the CD.

"Just to give you an appreciation for classical music," she said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Alvin left the classroom to find Alvin and Theodore waiting for him. "So," Simon asked. "How many days of detention did you get?"

"What makes you think she gave me detention?" Alvin fumed.

"What else could it be?"

"Worse," Alvin said in a slightly whining voice. "I have to listen to this CD."

He handed the CD to Simon. "_The Great Works of Beethoven._ Cool!"

"Cool?" Alvin shouted. "It's torture."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's only music."

"Yea, whatever," Alvin said, snatching the CD and running ahead of his two brothers.

Simon and Theodore ran after him, not catching up with him until he was outside the school building. They found the girls waiting for them as Dave's car drove up.

"Hey, kids," Dave said, as they filed into the car. "How was the first day?"

"Great," they all said in unison, all accept Alvin.

Dave noticed and looked back at him, He was sitting in the seat next to the window. "Alvin, what happened?" Dave questioned.

"Don't ask," Alvin said, folding his arms over as if he were pouting. Alvin said nothing further the whole way home.

**Well, that ends chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always great. More surprises to come. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alvin's Plan

**Chapter Four: Alvin's Plan**

Arriving home that day Alvin was still in a mood, and it didn't help that Brittany was still not talking to him. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. He sat in his room alone pouting. He put on the CD Miss Miller gave him, not that he was really listening to it. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts to concentrate on anything but Brittany.

He lay on his bed desperately trying not to think of her. So much so that he didn't even notice that she walked into the room.

"Hey, Alvin," she said, her voice quieter than usual.

He sat up, surprised by her appearance. "So, are you speaking to me, now?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said, sitting on his bed next to him. "What were we fighting about again?"

"I don't know," he said, letting out a small chuckle.

She laughed along with him. "You know, we really shouldn't fight so much."

"Okay, Brittany. Let's make a pact not to fight so much."

"Okay," she said and they shook hands. There was an intensity followed by an awkward moment. They both just sat there in stunned silence, until Brittany realized that there was music playing.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked, taking back her hand. "It sounds pretty."

"Oh, nothing, just a CD Miss Miller wanted me to listen to. Boring, isn't it?"

"No, not really," she said, getting up off of Alvin's bed. "I kind of like it. It sounds romantic." She danced around the room slowly like a ballerina.

It made Alvin laugh. "You actually like this."

"Yea, I guess I do. Nice to dance to," she said, walking back towards him. "Don't you think?"

Brittany had a way of driving him crazy, which most of the time he hated, but suddenly he didn't mind it. He just wished he could figure out why. She just had a way of getting him to do things he never thought he'd do, or even wanted to.

Dancing with Brittany stirred something in him, and he desperately wanted to kiss her. Before he could make the effort he heard Simon's voice calling for him.

"Hey, Alvin!" Simon yelled from the hallway. _Not now!_ He thought.

"Better go see what he wants," Brittany said, pulling away from him. She looked relieved but a little disappointed at the same time. _Damn, I think he was about to kiss me. Oh, Simon, I hate you right now._

Alvin walked out into the hallway to see Simon leaning up against the wall with his science book open. "Dave wants to talk to you," Simon said, not talking his eyes off the printed pages.

"Okay," Alvin said and made his way into the living room. There he found Dave sitting in his favorite chair. "You wanted to see me, Dave?" Alvin asked, a little nervousness in his voice.

"Alvin, is there something bothering you lately?" Alvin stayed silent, which was so unlike him. "I noticed you and Brittany have been fighting more than usual."

Alvin's expression perked up. "Oh, Dave, don't worry about that. We made up."

"Then why were you in such a bad mood after school?"

"Well, ya see, Dave," Alvin said, reluctantly. "We got a new music teacher, and she's making me listen to this boring classical stuff."

"Oh, that's sounds wonderful. I love classical music."

"I don't," Alvin snapped back. "Well. I didn't, until..." Alvin didn't want to continue, thinking of dancing with Brittany and what almost happened between them.

"Until what?"

"Oh, just that Brittany told me she liked it." He wasn't going to tell Dave the whole truth. It was too embarrassing.

"Okay, I get it," Dave said, laughing.

"Get what?"

"She's a good influence on you, but could you two please cut down on the bittering?"

"Whatever you say, Dave," Alvin said with a smirk and left the room. He practically ran back into the bedroom, only to find all three girls laughing and giggling over some teen magazine.

"Hello, ladies," Alvin said, giving an exaggerated bow. Brittany only laughed at him, while Eleanor and Jeanette just shook their heads. Alvin had a look on his face, like he wanted Brittany's sisters to take off. Eleanor was the first to take the hint.

"Hey, Jeanette," Eleanor said, "Why don't we see if Dave needs some help with dinner."

"Eleanor," Jeanette said in protest. "I don't think..."

"Let's go, Jeanette," Eleanor said, pulling on her sister's arm.

They left the room leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. Brittany shifted awkwardly on her bed. "So, what did Dave want?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to know why I was in a bad mood today, that's all."

"So, what did you tell him?" she asked in a shaky voice. He sat down next to her, which made her even more nervous.

"Just about our new music teacher," he said.

"Oh, Miss Miller," Brittany said, perking up a bit. "I think she's great."

"I guess she's okay," Alvin said. "I just wish Dave would get off my case. He needs a life of his own."

"What are you talking about, Alvin? He has enough on his plate just taking care of us."

"That's exactly me point. He spends too much time taking care of us. He doesn't do anything for himself."

"Don't you think Dave is happy?"

"Sure, but he needs to get out more," Alvin said. Brittany could tell that he was up to something sneaky and didn't like the thought of that.

"What do you mean, Alvin, like on a date?" She laughed at the thought, thinking it was a joke, but Alvin was not laughing. "Don't tell me..."

"Precisely," he said. "Dave needs a woman, and bad."

"Hmmm...really," Brittany said. "And suddenly you're Doctor Love." She giggled at the thought.

"You should know," he said, leaning towards her. She jumped up from the spot she was sitting in.

"So you think you can find Dave a girlfriend," she said, contemplating the idea. "And what's in it for you?"

"Simple," he said, getting up and standing next to her. He was so close she could feel his breath. "I get Dave off my back."

She looked shocked that he would say such a thing. "And here I thought you were doing something selfless, almost noble." She was almost shouting at him. She turned her back on him and stuck up her nose up at the whole idea.

Suddenly she felt his paws touch her shoulders. He whispered. "Didn't we promise that we would fight anymore?"

"Yea," she said in quiet voice. He spun her around until they were face to face. "Who's fighting?" she asked.

Right then he leaned in and kissed her. "So, will you help me?"

"Do you have to ask?" She giggled at the thought, until he heard Dave call them for dinner. "We better go," she said nervously. She walked out of the room first, while Alvin just stood there with a huge grin on his face.

_Oh, yea, _he thought. _She's definitely my girl._

**Well, there goes another chapter. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is well on it's way. See you then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions and Revelations

**Chapter Five: Suspicions and Revelations**

For days Alvin and Brittany didn't have one fight, not even a cross word. Their brothers and sisters were wondering if they were sick or just up to something. Dave didn't mind it. At least there was some kind of peace in the house, but he knew all too well that that was just the calm before the storm.

"They're up to something, I tell you," Simon said to Jeanette on their way to the science lab.

"What are you talking about Simon? Just because they're getting along doesn't mean..."

"With Alvin, expect anything," he stated as they walked into the classroom.

Jeanette giggled. "Same with Brittany. I guess you're right, Simon, but there's not much we can do."

"Well, I could beat it out of him."

"Simon!" Jeanette scolded. "That's an awful thing to say. You wouldn't hit your own brother."

"Watch me," he said. Jeanette wasn't sure if he was joking, but she decided it was be best to drop the whole matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were in their cooking class, wondering pretty much the same thing.

"Don't you think it's funny that my brother and your sister are all the sudden getting along?" Theodore asked Eleanore as he watched her knead the dough for the banana bread they were preparing to make.

"No," Eleanore said. "They're in love. Didn't you know that? Just like us."

"Then how come we don't fight," Theodore asked.

"Simple. We have better ways to focus our energies," she said smiling at him. Theodore looked a little confused.

"Like what?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"Like this," she said, putting her hands in the dough once more. "I think it's ready."

"It even looks good this way. It'll be scrumptious after its baked." Theodore had the baking pan ready and greased, just waiting for the tasty morsel to fill it.

"Theodore, Eleanore," their teacher called, approaching their station. "How are we doing?"

"All ready for the oven, Miss Brann," Eleanore said.

"Very good, Eleanore," Miss Brann said, and helped her two students place their creation in the oven.

"So, what do you think the real reason is that Alvin and Brittany aren't fighting?" Theodore asked Eleanore once their teacher moved on to her next set of students.

"Hmmmm... Well, it could be that they have discovered fighting doesn't solve anything." Theodore shook his head. Eleanore giggled. "I didn't think so."

"I think their up to something," Theodore said. "And we have to find out what it is."

"Why us?" Eleanore asked. Theodore gave her a look like she already knew the answer. "Okay, I get it. If we don't there could be trouble."

"Could be, with my brother there's always trouble."

* * *

At lunch time the next day Theodore and Simon spotted Alvin having lunch with Brittany at an out of the way corner table. They were talking and laughing together, which would have pleased his brothers if they didn't smell something fishy going on. Simon and Theodore approached them with their lunch trays in hand.

"Hey, Alvin," Simon called out. "Is this a private meeting or can anyone join?"

"Simon," Alvin said, followed by a short chuckle. "What brings you here?"

"This is where everyone goes at lunch time," Simon said in a droll tone. Brittany simply giggled at Simon's sarcastic statement.

"Sure, take a load off," Alvin said, standing up and putting an arm around Simon's shoulder. "Glad you can join us. Ya, know, Simon, we don't spend nearly as much time together as we should."

"Okay, Alvin, what's up?" Simon asked in a suspicious tone.

Theodore had already sat down and dug into his food, ignoring his two brothers.

"What's up? "Alvin asked, looking shocked at Simon's suspicions. "Why nothing," Alvin said, sitting back down.

Simon sat down slowing in the seat next to Alvin. It's like his was waiting for a nuclear bomb to drop. "Alright, Alvin, spill it. You're been acting funny lately, and I'm going to find out why."

At that moment, Eleanore and Jeanette joined the group. "We agree," Jeanette said, finding an empty seat. "And so has Brittany."

At hearing her name, Brittany looked up from her plate, her eyes innocent. "Who me?" she asked.

"Yea, Britt," Eleanore said in an accusing tone.

"And what have I done that is so bad?" she fired back.

"Well," Jeanette said. "You've been thoughtful and kind, courteous and helpful. That's just not you."

"I resent that," Brittany fired back. "And what about you, Eleanor?"

"Well," Eleanore began," You've either turned into a Stepford sister, or something's going on."

"Okay, whatever?" Brittany said, completely annoyed at both her sisters' assessments, but part of her wondered if they were right. Brittany looked over at Alvin. "Should we tell them?"

"I guess so," Alvin said. "They won't leave us alone until we do." They were all anxious to hear what Alvin would say next. "We're on a mission, guys."

"A mission to do what, exactly," Simon asked.

"The way we see it," Brittany said. "We don't want to see Dave so lonely all the time. Wouldn't it be great if he could find somebody special?"

"So," Simon said, a little confused. "You two are playing matchmaker?"

"That sounds so romantic," Jeanette said, looking dreamy-eyed.

"It'll never work," Simon said, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. "You know that Dave hasn't even gone out on a date since he and Claire broke up. What makes you think you can find him a girlfriend?"

"Simon!" Jeanette turned to him and said in a scolding manner. "Don't be so cynical! I think it's a great idea."

"Me, too," Eleanore said. "But you could have let us in on it."

"Sorry, Ellie," Brittany said. "We didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Well, now you do," Eleanore said "Right Theodore?" She nudged him a bit. He was still eating and hadn't paid attention to most of the conversation. "Theodore," she said in her sweetest voice.

"Oh, right," he said, after swallowing a bite. "Whatever you say, Eleanore."

"Everybody in?" Brittany asked with mischievous smile on her face.

"Yea," they all said at once, all but Simon. He just sat there with his arms folded.

"Oh, Simon,"Alvin said, punching him lightly on the arm. Simon refused to answer. "Come on, Si. What do you say?"

"O-kay-y," he grumbled, reluctantly.

"Great," Alvin said, raising his paws. He then folded his arms over his chest, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Dave will be thanking us."

"We'll see about that," Simon said.

**Well, that ends another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Next time. Operation Romance. Finding Dave a girlfriend turns out not to be so easy. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Romance

**Chapter Six: Operation Romance**

That day when the kids returned home from school, Dave announced that he needed to do some grocery shopping for the second time that week.

Alvin took this an a golden opportunity.

"Well, guys, time to do some serious work on 'The Plan'?"

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"You know, Operation Romance. We won't find Dave a girl sitting on our paws."

"I agree with Alvin," Brittany said.

Simon wear a shocked look on his face. "Now, I know the world has come to an end."

"Yea," Theodore said, "Brittany and Alvin agreeing on anything?

"That's a first," Simon said, teasingly.

"Hey," Brittany fired. "Me and Alvin agree on a lot of stuff.

"Yea, we know," Eleanor said. "Let's see. How pretty you are. How talented you are. How conceited you are."

"That's enough," Brittany shouted, stomping her feet.

"Just kidding," Eleanor said, still giggling.

"Okay, guys, Let's get serious," Jeanette said and pulled out a notebook. We should make a list of potential prospects."

"Well, if you insist on this ridiculous plan...," Simon said, but was abruptly cut off.

"That's the spirit," Alvin said, putting an arm around him.

"Okay, guys, who do we know?" Eleanor asked.

"How about Miss Hornsby down the street?" Jeanette suggested.

"Are you, kidding?!" Brittany fired. "She's way too old."

"What about Katey Morrison?" Eleanor suggested.

"Too young," Brittany said. "She's barely out of high school, and besides she's way too..."

"Pretty?" Alvin said, trying to get her goat.

"No, Alvin," she said, sitting back down. "I was going to say, swallow."

"Oh, okay," Alvin said, chuckling. Brittany threw him a dirty look, which made him stop laughing.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Theodore said with a groan.

"Hey, kids," They heard Dave call from the front door.

"Dave's back," Theodore said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Brittany said, sarcastically.

"Alright, everyone," Alvin said. "Act natural." Jeanette hid the notebook behind her back.

"Hi, Dave," they all said in unison and giving a little wave.

Dave was too busy to notice the guilty looks on their faces, being so preoccupied with the groceries he was totting in both arms. He finally made it to the kitchen where he dumped the grocery bags on the counter.

"Need some help, Dave?" Eleanor said, entering the kitchen.

"Why, thank you, Eleanor. That's very kind of you."

She giggled girlishly, eying to the others to hide the evidence. Eleanore and Theodore stayed and helped Dave with dinner, while Simon and Jeanette finished their homework. Brittany spent the next half hour primping in the bathroom, while Alvin banged on the door insisting that he had to go.

Just another typical day in the Seville home. Dinner was quiet, which would have been great, but Dave wondered what was going on.

"So, anything exciting happen at school today?"

"No," They all said quickly, too quickly.

Dave looked suspicious. "Nothing at all."

"Just another typical day," Simon said, and dug into his food.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," Alvin said. "If something weird happened it would've been on news. You know us."

"Yes, I do," he said, not completely believing them.

Soon, dinner was finished. It was Alvin's turn to do the dishes. He hated housework. He grumbled under his breath as he dunked his paws into the soapy water.

"Want some help?" Brittany asked, smiling up at him.

"Sure? I just have one question."

"And what's that?"

"Are you coming down with something?" She threw a dishrag at him. "Hey!" he yelled as the rag hit him in the face.

"Hey, yourself, Alvin," Brittany fired at him." I come in here offering to help you..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Alright," she said, her smile returning. "You wash. I'll dry."

Soon it was time for bed and they were all pretty tired. Dave came in their room to say goodnight. They had all changed into their night clothes and climbed into their beds.

"Sweet dreams, Everyone," Dave said and turned out the light.

After he left all but two of the chipmunks had fallen asleep. "Oh, Brittany," Alvin whispered. She didn't answer him, just put her head under the covers. "I know you're not asleep. Do you want me to come over there and tell you a bedtime story, or would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Shut up, Alvin," Brittany whispered and threw a teddy bear at him.

"Okay, have it your way." He laid down in his bed, laughing to himself.

"Would you two cut it out and go to sleep?" Simon groaned.

Neither Alvin nor Brittany said anything, just pretended to be asleep.

Simon finally drifted off again, but awoke a little while later. He usually didn't have trouble sleeping, but something stirred him out of his sleep. He looked over and noticed that Jeanette wasn't in her bed. He thought that was a little strange and got out of bed and went to look for her.

He looked in the bathroom first, but she wasn't there. Then he checked the living room, but she wasn't there either. Then he went over to the back patio and found her sitting on the bench out in the yard. He opened the screen door and went out and sat down next to her.

She didn't even notice he was there for a few moments and was surprised when she finally realized it. "Oh, Simon, you scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. I woke up and noticed you were gone. I-ah-got worried."

She smiled at him. "You did? That's sweet." She laughed a little bit.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep. The moon is so pretty tonight I just couldn't help myself. So I came out here."

"A full moon is always a sight."

"Really?" she said, scooting closer to him. "I didn't know you could be so romantic." She leaned in close to him, their lips almost touching.

That's when Simon heard some rustling in the bushes. "Hey, what's that?"

Jeanette looked over to see that Simon was right, but it was too dark to see what it was. "Just a squirrel, probably," she said.

"Or a rat," Simon said. He heard the faint sound of laughter and walked out to the bushes. Jeanette followed close behind him.

The laughing got louder until he heard, "Alvin, stop it. I mean it."

"Well, well, well," he said, and found his brother tumbling in the grass.

Jeanette looked shocked. "Brittany!" she squealed. Her mouth fell open and she was too shocked to say anything else.

Brittany clumsily made it to her feet. She looked up at Simon, while brushing the leaves off her clothes.

"Do you two have anything to say?" Simon asked, a disapproving look on his face.

"Well-ah," Alvin said, not really able to get anything coherent out.

"What are you two doing out here, anyway?" Brittany fired.

"I think the same thing we were?" Alvin said with a devilish grin.

"Hardly," Simon said, fixing his glasses. "Well, Dave might want to know about this."

"Oh, come on, Simon. You won't say anything," Alvin said, putting his arm around him.

"And why not?"

"Then you'll have to explain what _you_ were doing out here."

"That's blackmail," Simon said, jumping away from his brother.

"Precisely," Alvin said, looking over at Brittany. She gave him the signal of approval.

"Okay, okay," Simon said, "None of this ever happened. Right?"

"Whatever you say, Si."

The four of them went back into the house and into their room without another word.

* * *

The next day in music class there were strange looks between Jeanette and Brittany. Eleanor noticed and wondered what was up. "Hey, you two, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing," Brittany said, stuttering. "Why do you say that, Eleanor?"

"Just a hunch," she said, sitting back in her seat. She looked towards the classroom door and noticed that Theodore had just walked in. He was walked straight towards her. With that, she forgot all about her sisters. "Hey, Theodore," she said sweetly. "I saved you a seat."

Brittany taunted her by making same kissing noises. Eleanor turned to her and gave her a dirty look.

"Leave her alone, Brittany," Jeanette scolded. It's not like you and Alvin..."

"Shut up, Jeanette," she said, covering her sister's mouth.

"What about you and Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing to tell," Brittany said, plopping down in her seat.

Jeanette saw Simon walk in with Alvin trailing behind him. She thought about what happened last night, and she laughed a little. Then she wondered what would have happened if she and Simon had not been interrupted. Thinking of Brittany and Alvin rolling around in the grass. It wasn't something she could easily forget. Simon sat down in the seat next to her. If only he knew what she was thinking.

Alvin then walked over the where Brittany was sitting. He gave her the eye, which made her brush a little. He walked up to her desk, leaned down and whispered something in her ear. "Hey, beautiful, how about another roll in the grass?"

She smacked him on the arm, but the thought made her giggle. "Saved you a seat," she said and he sat down. Then she leaned over the whispered, "Don't ever mention last night again."

He only grinned at her, which made her brush even more.

The bell then rang and Miss Miller called the class to order. Alvin had finally remembered to bring back the CD she had loaned him. He would give it back after class.

Class consisted of a lecture on Mozart followed by some sampling of his greatest works on the Piano. Miss Miller was a good pianist. All the students couldn't deny that, but most of them moaned and groaned at the classical pieces.

Alvin tried to act like he didn't like it, but deep down he really did. Just looking at the sparkle in Brittany's eye made him like it even more.

Soon the bell rang and the students couldn't wait to leave. When it came to the last few second of last period a bloodbath could ensue just trying to get out.

Alvin lagged behind. Brittany turned to him. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay," she said and left with her sisters.

Miss Miller was sitting at her desk, writing something on some notebook paper. She looked up and noticed Alvin was still in the classroom.

"Yes, Alvin?" she asked.

"I wanted to return this," he said and handed her the CD.

"Oh," she said. "I forgot all about this." She took it from him. Still holding it in her hand she said," "Did you enjoy it?"

He hesitated at first, then said," Not at first, but...umm... Brittany said she liked it, so I guess I kind of do, but umm."

"What?"

He leaned over and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay?" she whispered back. "Why don't you keep it," she said. "A gift, from on musician to another."

"Oh, okay," he said. "My dad liked it, too."

"Really, that's wonderful," she said, smiling at him.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Miss Miller. How would you like to come to dinner sometime? My dad would love to meet you."

"Oh, really, well, ah, okay. I guess I could."

"How about tonight?" he asked. She hesitated, looking surprised by his invitation. "You're not going anything special, tonight, right?"

"Well, no," she said. "Okay, that would be nice. Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, here's the address. 7 o'clock. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, taking the slip of paper from Alvin. He walked out of the classroom, holding his head high.

He met up with his brothers outside the school building waiting for Dave to pick them up. "Hey, guys!" he called. "Good news."

"What are you up too, now, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?"

"You didn't?" Brittany asked. The look on his face said it all. "You did."

Simon just groaned, while Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor looked confused. Brittany gave him a quick peck on the cheek, thinking how romantic the whole thing was going to be. At that moment, Dave drove up. He had no idea what he was in for.

**So goes another chapter. This one was a little bit longer than the others, but I had a lot to say. Next up Dinner Party. Will it be the romantic evening the kids envision for Dave, or just one big disaster? Be here next time to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Party

**Chapter Seven: Dinner Party**

"How was school today, kids?" Dave asked, while pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"Fine," Simon said. "Just the same old typical day. He looked over at Alvin, who was still wearing that sly smirk on his face. He just hoped this plan of his didn't blow up in all their faces.

Simon turned on the radio, hoping that the music would distract everyone from wanting to talk so much. "Hey, that's us?' Theodore said, he still got tickled every time he heard one of there songs played on the radio.

"Here's comes your part, Theodore," Eleanor said. She looked at him starry-eyed. "Doesn't he have the voice of an angel?"

The comment made Theodore blush. Alvin just made a gagging sound, which prompted Brittany to slap him on the arm at his reaction.

"What was that for?" he snapped at her.

"Do you have to ask?" She gave him a look that said that she was annoyed with him, but she wasn't really mad.

Soon they were home, and the kids shuffled out of the car. They only had a few hours to get everything ready, and it wasn't going to be easy keeping it from Dave. Getting him out of the house was the easy part. He had told them he had some errands to run, but he would be back before dinner. He bid them goodbye by jokingly telling them not the burn down the house.

"Well, troops," Alvin said, rising up and taking charge of the situation, "let's get cracking."

"And you think you're in charge?" Simon spat out.

"Of course, I am. It was my idea and a brilliant one at that."

"You couldn't a have brilliant idea..."

"Shut up, you two!" Brittany shouted at the top of her lungs. "We won't get anything done if you two don't stop arguing."

Both Simon and Alvin looked a little scared. Brittany had a fiery temper, and when she got made the fur would fly.

"Okay. This is what we're going to do," she called out. "Is everyone paying attention?" she pointed the question directly at Alvin and Simon. They didn't say anything. They just both nodded in agreement. "Good," she said. "First, Eleanor and Theodore will do the cooking."

"That's a no brainer," Simon said slyly. Brittany threw him a dirty look, and he straightened up from his leaning position. Alvin only laughed at him.

"Alright," she said. "Simon and Jeanette, you two set the table, and, Alvin, we need some romantic music."

"Gotta," Alvin said and gave her a solute.

"Okay, everyone has their assignments," Brittany called out. "Let's hop to it."

"And what will you be doing?" Simon asked her.

"Supervising, of course," Brittany said, folding her arms over and giving him a satisfied smirk.

"Isn't she great," Alvin said into Simon's ear.

"Yea, whatever," Simon said. "Pushy is more like it."

Soon the house was buzzing with activity. The smells from the kitchen gave off a sweet aroma. Never before had dinner smelled so good.

"Mmmmmm...." Brittany signed, "You two have outdone yourselves."

"Only the best for Dave," Theodore said. "If it's one thing I know about, it's food."

"And table looks great. Candles and flowers are so romantic," Brittany said dreamily. "And, Alvin, how's the music coming?"

"All set," he said. ""Anything else, boss." Alvin had a devilish look in his eye. "How 'bout a kiss?" he whispered in her ear.

"Behave your," she whispered back. She thought about for a moment. "Maybe later."

"And what are you two whispering about?" Simon asked. "Your next great scheme?"

"None of your business, Simon," she said, walking over to inspect the table. "Everything looks perfect to me."

"Great," Jeanette said, looking up at the clock. "It's almost seven _now_."

Suddenly, they heard Dave's car drive up. "I guess he's back."

"And what are you planning to tell him when Miss Miller shows up," Simon directed at Alvin.

"Surprise?" he said, raising his arms up. He chuckled at the thought, but Simon didn't find it one bit funny.

"Hey, kids, I'm back," Dave announced, coming through the door. It wasn't until he was half into the the living room did he realize the scene. "Hey, what's all this?"

"Dinner," Theodore and Eleanor said together.

"Okay, What going on?" Dave demanded. "And don't say nothing." No one said a word. "Alvin?"

"Hey, why is it always me?" Alvin said, offended that Dave had singled him out.

"Alvin," Dave said, getting more agitated, but Alvin refused to talk. "Alvin!" he yelled.

"Okay, Dave, it's like this," he began. "We're going to have..."

Before he could finish the sentence the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Theodore said, running for the door. When he opened it a big smile came on his face. "Hi, Miss Miller."

"Hello, Theodore," she said, entering the house. She was holding a cake tray. "I hope you don't mind that I brought dessert."

"What is it?" Theodore asked, his mouth watering.

"Oh, just a simple chocolate cake." Theodore almost fell over himself. She looked up to see dark-haired man standing just a foot away. "You must be Mister Seville." She held out her free hand.

"Hi," was all Dave could get out.

He looked to be in a daze as he took her hand and stared into her deep green eyes. Her hair was pinned up at the side, her brown curls cascading down her back. She wear a simple flower print dress that just came above her knee.

Suddenly he snapped out of it. Seeing that the tray was wobbling a bit. "Oh, let me take that for you."

He took the cake tray from her and brought it into the kitchen, while she took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Something smells good," she said, walking toward the dinner table.

"That would be dinner," Dave said. "Right, kids?"

They all just smiled, letting out a little laugh. "Well, Dave," Alvin said, taking the lead. "You two have a nice dinner. We'll see you later. Let's go, guys."

Dave just looked stunned. Miss Miller just laughed a little. "I think we've been set up." She then started to laugh out loud heartily.

"You think this is funny?" Dave asked her. She nodded. "Well, since you're here?"

He pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you."

* * *

The kids languished in their room. Theodore stood peeking out the door, Eleanor standing behind him, while Simon paced back and forth. Alvin laid on his bed, reading a comic book, while Brittany was in the bathroom fixing her hair, as usual. Jeanette sat at her desk cleaning her glasses.

"What was that all about?" Simon said, trying not to yell at his brother.

"What?" Alvin asked, not looking away from his comic book. "They need time, 'alone.' Got it."

"No, I don't get it, and Dave didn't look too happy."

"He'll get over it, besides, did you see the way he looked at Miss Miller. He'll be thanking me tomorrow."

"If you doesn't kill you first," Simon fired back.  
"What do you see, Theodore?" Eleanor asked.

"They're just sitting there. Miss Miller's smiling, and so is Dave."

"That's a good sign," Eleanor said, trying to look over him. "What are they doing, now?"

"They're laughing. It looks like they're having a good time."

"See, Simon," Alvin said, getting off his bed. "No problem. So I won't say it."

Brittany came prancing back into the room. "Told you so," she said, walking passed Simon.

That just made Simon even more angry, but he keep his thoughts to himself. He walked out of the room and out to the back patio with a book in his hand.

"What's wrong with Simon?" Brittany asked.

"He just can't admit I was right," Alvin said.

"It's more than that," Jeanette said. "Simon's not that petty. I'll find out what bothering him." Jeanette left the room at go find Simon.

In the dinning room...

"Did Alvin really invite you to dinner?" Dave asked Miss Miller.

"Yes, he did," she said, smiling. "It was so sweet that I couldn't say no. I have to admit, he caught me off guard a little."

"Miss Miller, I-ah..."

"Don't be so formal. Call me Sadie."

He looked skeptical. "Sadie? Is that your real name?"

"No, it's a nickname. My real name's Beatrice, but I never liked it much. When I was a kid I had an aunt named Sadie. My mother said I was just like her, so she started called me little Sadie. The name just stuck."

"Okay, then it's Sadie," he said smiling. Thinking about it , he said, "I kind of like it." There's was a short silence. Then Dave asked her. "So, you're the new music teacher. I should thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For getting Alvin to listen to classical music."

"Oh, that. I think part of the praise goes to Brittany," she said. "Boys will do anything for a pretty girl." She laughed at the thought. "Well, enough about the kids. What about you? Single dad, successful songwriter... How do you do it all?"

"I try not to think about it too much. And what about you, you're with kids all day," he said.

"True, but at the end of the day they go home." He laughed at that. "Truth is, I love kids, and I love music. So what else could I be?"

Suddenly the stereo came on. Dave laughed. "Alvin," he said under his breath. Sadie just laughed at that. He had really pulled a number on them.

She heard the music, recognizing the band that was playing, and said, "Abba, good choice."

"You like Abba?" he asked.

"I love Abba," she admitted, blushing a little. "My guilty pleasure."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She hesitated a little. "Sure," she finally said, and rose from her seat. "I have to worn you. I have two left feet."

"Then I guess I have two right."

_Honey, Honey _started playing and a big smile was plastered on Sadie Miller's face. "Oh, I love this song."

The two were dancing and laughing, just having a good time, not knowing they were being watched.

In the doorway of the Chipmunks bedroom....

"Oh, it's so romantic?" Eleanor said, looking over at Theodore.

"Yea," he said. They made their way out into the hallway, dancing along with the music.

Alvin and Brittany were in the bedroom, sitting next to each other on his bed. Suddenly Brittany planted a kiss on him, right on the lips. It took him by surprise.

"What was that for?" Alvin asked her, still startled by her actions.

"I owed you one," she said and giggled. He still looked stunned. "Are you complaining?"

"Oh, no," he said, putting his arm around her. "Do that anytime you like."

Romance was in the air and all was affected, all accept for Simon.

On the back patio...

"Hi, Simon," Jeanette said, sitting in the chair next to him. He didn't look up from his book. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, peeking up from his book. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Jeanette," he said, putting his book down. "Alvin just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Brittany does the same to me," she said, in a sympathetic voice, "but we're family."

"Is that your logic?" he asked. "We have to love them, because we're related to them."

"No," she said. "We love them, because that's who they are. They're supposed to drive us crazy, and that's why we love them."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Well, anyway, they keep us from getting bored." She laughed at that. "Enough about them."

"Yea," she said. "Who's wants to talk about them anyway."

"Who wants to talk," he said, leaning in close to her. Her eyes brightened as their lips touched. He opened his mouth as she did hers.

At that moment he realized he never wanted to stop kissing her. He had forgotten about his anger. He had forgotten about everything... but her.

In the dining room...

"I think the music stopped," Sadie said to Dave.

"Oh, really," he said. "I didn't realize..."

"Oh!" She jumped when she noticed the clock. "It's after midnight."

"It is?" he asked.

"I, ah, better be getting home," she said, preparing to head for the door.

"Could I drive you? It is late."

"Oh, no, I just live down the street."

"Then I'll walk you home. Okay?"

"Alright," she said.

"Let me just say goodnight to the kids."

She nodded and waited for him in the living room. Dave peeked into the kids' bedroom to see that they were all asleep. When he came back into the living room, he noticed that Sadie had her coat on.

"Ready?" he asked her and grabbed his coat. She nodded and headed for the door. He opened it and said softly. "I had fun."

"Me too," she said, as she stepped out into the night air.

**Well, so ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Keep those reviews coming. I love to know what you think. Next chapter is coming soon. I'm not sure of the title, but I'll think of something. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Assume Anything

**Chapter Eight: Never Assume Anything**

It had been almost a week since Dave and Miss Miller were set up on their impromptu date. The kids already noticed a change in Dave. His demeanor seemed more pleasant. He was smiling all the time and singing to himself. Not once since he started seeing Miss Miller did he yell, "Alvin!"

"Life is sweet," Alvin said to Brittany as they entered the school building.

How is that?" she asked, as they were walking down the hall together.

"Well, Dave's happy, and he hasn't been home one night this week.. Plus he hasn't yelled at me once."

"I noticed," she said, giggling. "Even after you caused that grease fire in the kitchen. I keep telling you to leave the cooking to Theodore and Eleanor."

"Hey, that could happen to anybody," he said, trying to rationalize his behavior.

"But why does it seem to always happen to you?" Brittany asked him.

"Just lucky, I guess."

"Hey, Brittany, Alvin," Sally said, excitedly approaching the couple. "Have you heard?"

"What?" Brittany inquired as Sally handed her a flier.

"The school dance," she said with a squeal. "It's going to be so exciting. Mitchel Townsend just asked me." She was practically jumping up and down.

"That's great," Brittany said, looking over at Alvin.

"So I guess you two will be going together," Sally said, once she calmed down a little.

"Who else would Brittany go with," Alvin said, putting an arm around her. "So I guess I'll give her a break."

She looked at him defiantly, offended by his last remark.

"Hey, Mister," she said, pushing his arm away. "Do you really think that no one else would go with me?" She walked off with Sally. "He can be such a jerk sometimes."

Alvin just stood there stunned. Brittany was more temperamental than most girls, but still he couldn't understand what it was he did wrong.

"Hey, Alvin," Jeanette said, coming up to him. "What's going on? Brittany looks so steamed." He said nothing. For once he was speechless, just standing there with his mouth wide open. "What did you do, now?" she asked, almost shouting at him.

Snapping out of his trance, he finally said,"Hey! What makes you think I did something? She the one being difficult."

Simon and Theodore came over after hearing Alvin shouting all the way down the hall. "Oh, so you and Brittany are fighting... again," Simon said, sarcastically.

Alvin walked off in a huff, refusing to respond to his brother.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Another fight with Brittany," Jeanette said, as she walked off to science class with Simon. "And here I thought they were getting along so well," she said sadly to Simon. "But now, they're arguing again."

"Is that surprising?" Simon said, jokingly. "But they'll make up before too long." They both entered the classroom thinking about all the ridiculous fights their brother and sister had had since the first time they met.

* * *

Morning classes went by fast and soon it was lunchtime. Brittany refused to sit next to Alvin at lunch. She would barely even speak two words to him.

"How long are you going to be mad?" he asked. She said nothing, just ignored him. "Brittany!"

"I'm not mad, Alvin," she fired back at him. She turned away, refusing to even look at him. She took a big bite of her lunch and looked over at the poster hanging on the wall. She got suddenly quiet than left the table without another word.

"I wonder what's wrong with Brittany?" Eleanor asked. "Could it be the school dance?" she thought out loud. "Alvin," she said, looking at him. "Didn't you ask her to go with you?"

"Well... not in so many words," he said. Eleanor's sudden venom towards him caught Alvin off guard. "I just assumed..."

"Alvin, haven't you learned by now?" Eleanor spat at him. "When it comes to Brittany, never assume anything."

"I should know that by now," he said.

He left the cafeteria in search of Brittany, but the bell rang before he could find her. He was so distracted by Brittany's earlier behavior that he couldn't concentrate on his classes. He received more than one reprimand from his teachers.

Last period came at last, and he couldn't wait to see Brittany again. For once he was the first one to arrive in music class. Miss Miller was at her desk writing something as usual.

"Hello, Alvin," she said as he entered the room. He didn't respond. "Alvin?" she questioned in a louder tone.

"Oh, Miss Miller," he said, looking up. "I guess I didn't hear you." He then took his seat. He looked so sullen and distracted.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, approaching the desk he was sitting at.

"No," he said in a bit of a grumble. She gave him a look, telling him that she knew that he wasn't telling the truth. "Okay, it's something," he said, getting up out of his seat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Well, it's Brittany. She's mad at me... again."

"Oh, so what happened?"

"It's about the dance."

"The dance? Oh, so you haven't asked her. Is that why she's mad?"

"Sort of. Well, I didn't actually ask her. I just assumed we would go together. Then I made some stupid remark. I tried to apologize, but she would listen to me. And besides, I didn't do anything wrong... not really."

"Maybe, maybe not, Alvin, but a girl likes to be asked... properly."

"I've tried, but she's just so stubborn. I just don't know what to do."

Miss Miller thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Serenade her." Alvin looked confused. "She'll love it. Something romantic, okay?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Alvin thought about it for a moment. It was the perfect idea. What did he do better than sing? Well, besides getting into trouble.

Suddenly the classroom was filled with students and the bell rang. Alvin didn't see any sign of Brittany. It worried him a little. Did she ditch class just to stay away from him?

To his relief once everyone was settled, Brittany came running into the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late, Miss Miller," she said.

"That's alright, Brittany. Just take your seat."

She looked around, but the only seat not taken was the one next to Alvin. He gave her a sly smirk, which she returned with look of contempt. He motioned for her to join him. She hesitated but realized she had no choice. As she sat down, she barely acknowledged him. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

Class was pretty much routine, although Brittany felt it was lasting an eternity. She didn't want to be this close to Alvin any longer than she had to. He just made her so mad sometimes, but part of her wasn't sure why. He done worse before, but it seemed like she was making any excuse to be mad at him. Besides, she thought she had every right to be.

She knew in her heart that she wanted to go to the dance with him, but why did he have to be such an insensitive jerk about it. Then again, he could be so sweet. She thought about that as she sat in class, trying not to look at him.

_No_, she said to herself. _I'm determined to stay mad at him, and nothing he can do will change my mind. Well...almost nothing._

* * *

Later that evening, Alvin and Simon were in their bedroom in a heated disagreement. "Come on, Simon. I'm begging you. Theodore has already agreed to do it. So you have to help me."

"I don't have to do anything," he said, sitting on his bed reading a book. "This is your mess, so you clean it up."

Alvin snatched his book away. Simon looked up at him stunned. "Last chance, Simon," Alvin said.

"Give that back, Alvin!" Simon shouted.

"Not until you agree to help me," Alvin demanded.

"I said no!" Simon yelled, snatching his book back.

"And what will Jeanette say if you don't. How will she have a good time at the dance if her sister is miserable... and alone."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Simon asked, looking him sternly in the eye.

"Call it what you want, Simon."

He just grunted and groaned. Alvin did it again. How did he always find a way of pulling him into his drama? "Okay," he groaned, knowing he was defeated. "What do you want me to do?"

"That's the spirit, Simon," Alvin said with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Brittany was out in the backyard in the garden. She loved the smell of the fresh flowers. She had been in a sullen mood all day, ever since her fight with Alvin, but she was just too stubborn to let it go.

"There she is, guys," Alvin whispered. "You ready?"

"Yea," Simon said. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Let's do it," Theodore said, excitedly, but a little too loud.

"Shhh... She'll hear," Alvin said. He looked over at Brittany, and she didn't seemed to have heard anything. "Let's go," he whispered to Simon and Theodore. He approached her cautiously, while his brothers hid behind the bushes. "Hey, Brittany," he said. "Got a minute?"

She turned at the sound of Alvin's voice. She was a little startled. "I guess so," she said, trying not to look into his eyes. She knew if she did that she couldn't be angry at him anymore and wouldn't be able to deny him anything. She was determined to stand her ground.

Alvin looked over to his brothers' hiding place and prompted them to come out. "Hit it, guys," he said. Brittany was a little confused, specially when the boys started to sing.

Oooh...Oooh... Oooh... Ahh...

Then Alvin dropped to knees and began to sing.

I'm sorry. So sorry...

She could help but smile. ...That I was such a fool. I didn't know that love could be to cruel.

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh , The chipmunks sang.

Brittany's sisters came out to see what was going on. "Hey, is that the boys singing?" Eleanor asked.

"Yea, I guess Brittany is not going to mad at Alvin anymore," Jeanette said.

They both giggled at how goofy Alvin was acting, but they had to admit that it was romantic.

After they finished their song, Alvin got up off his knees and handed Brittany a single red rose. A tear fell from her eye.

"That was so sweet," she said.

"So you forgive me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I guess I have to after that performance," she said with a smile. She took the rose and held it in her hands like a precious jewel.

"Come on, guys," Theodore said. "Let's leave them alone." That's when Theodore noticed that Eleanor and Jeanette had been watching. He took Eleanor's hand, who looked at him lovingly.

"That was so sweet of you to help Alvin like that."

"Yea, Simon," Jeanette said, taking Simon's hand. "A girl loves it when her guy sings to her."

Simon blushed a little. Strangely enough, he had never seen Jeanette look at him like that before. He would have to thank Alvin, although he would never tell him straight out. He would never hear the end of it.

Suddenly, they were alone, and he felt a little awkward. "There's something I want to ask you, Brittany," he said, taking her hand.

"Yes, Alvin," she said.

"It would be my honor if you would be my date for the dance."

She smiled at him, throwing her arms around him. "Of course, I will." She looked deep into his eyes. "You're wonderful." She kissed him sweetly at first, then something electric came over her. The kiss became more intense. He felt his head spinning each second it lasted.

When they finally came up for air, they were both a little breathless. "I guess I should sing to you more often."

She giggled at that and said, "Maybe you should."

**Well, there goes another chapter. I hope you liked it. Keep those reviews coming and see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fashion Crisis

**Chapter Nine: Fashion Crisis**

It was a week before the big dance at school and Brittany was lost in her closet. She had been in there for two hours. Jeanette and Eleanor were starting to get worried. Brittany had always been a clothes horse, but this was borderline obsessive.

"Hey, Brittany," Eleanor called from the door of their closet. "Did you get lost in there?"

She finally emerged, holding a half a dozen dresses in her hands. "No, Ellie, I'm just having a meltdown. Do you mind?"

"What's wrong this time?" Jeanette asked.

"Are you brain dead, Jeanette? The dance in just a week away, and I don't have anything to wear."

"What are you talking about, Britt?" Eleanor said. "You have tons of pretty clothes."

She threw the dresses on her bed. "That's true, but he's seen me in all these. I need something... something new, something... spectacular, and so do the two of you."

"Well, Brittany," Eleanor said. "You know we can't afford new dresses."

"Yea, we don't even have enough money for shoes," Jeanette said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Brittany said. "I want to look sensational."

"We'll figure something out," Jeanette said.

It was getting on to dinnertime and girls helped Brittany clean up the mess of clothes. Before long they heard Alvin yelling from the hallway.

"Hey! We're dying of starvation out here!" he shouted.

Brittany came sauntering out of the bedroom. She looked Alvin in the eye and said, "I had to make myself presentable."

"Okay, whatever. Can we eat, now?" he demanded.

She gave him an intense, seductive look, and said, "Whatever you say." She walked slowly away from him. He was staring at her in a haze and forgotten all about his hunger. Well, that was for food, anyway.

Eleanor and Jeanette both approached him. "Alvin?" Eleanor questioned. "Are you in there?"

"Hey!" he shouted, finally coming out of his trance.

"You said you were hungry," Jeanette remarked, making her way into the dinning room.

"He is, alright," Eleanor said, gigging, following closing behind Jeanette. "But only if Brittany is on the menu." They were both laughing at Alvin's expense, but he didn't seem to notice. He followed them into the dining room and sat down next to Brittany.

"What took you girls so long?" Dave asked.

"Oh, nothing," Eleanor said. "Brittany was just having a fashion crisis, that's all." They both giggled, but Brittany wasn't laughing. She didn't find it one bit funny.

Alvin looked over at her and said, "Why are you worried about clothes anyway. You always look good no matter what you wear."

"You're only saying that because..." she couldn't finish the sentence. "Oh, never mind." She slumped back in her chair, not very interested in the food that was in front of her. "I'm not hungry, Dave. May I be excused?"

"Alright," he said, "but if you get hungry later leftovers will be in the frig."

"Okay, Dave," she said, sliding off her seat and making her way into the bedroom.

"What's wrong with Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing really, she's just a little nervous about the dance," Jeanette said. "I have to admit. I am, too. I've never been to one."

"It'll be great," Simon said, looking into her eyes. She smiled. "We'll have so much fun."

"You promise?" she said, taking another bite.

"Promise," he said.

After dinner, Eleanor and Jeanette found Brittany in the bedroom. She was laying on her bed with her headphones on. She didn't even realize that someone had come in.

"Brittany!" Eleanor yelled, but still she got no response. "Hey! Take those things off!" Still nothing.

Jeanette finally yanked the headphones off her head. "Hey!" Brittany yelled and quickly sat up. "I was listening to that." She snatched the headphones from her sister and placed them back on her head. "Leave me alone!" she shouted and laid back down.

"Come on, Jeanette," Eleanor said. "No point in talking to her when she's like this."

"You're right," Jeanette said and walked into the living room to watch some TV with the boys.

"How's Brittany?" Alvin asked, as they sat down on the couch.

"In a mood," Eleanor said, taking a cheese ball out of the silver bowel that Theodore was holding.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Alvin said, getting up off the couch.

"Not a good idea," Jeanette told Alvin, a fearful look in her eye.

"Yea, she practically bit our heads off," Eleanor remarked, popping another cheese ball in her mouth.

"I'll take my chances." Alvin left the living room and made his way to the bedroom. Brittany was still laying on her bed. She was still wearing her headphones, but her eyes were closed. Alvin thought she was sleeping, so he nudged her lightly. She jerked away, letting out a gasp.

"Sorry," Alvin said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She sat up and took the headphones off. "You didn't scare me, just surprised me. That's all."

"So...what's bugging you? Jeanette and Eleanor said you were in a bad mood."

"Oh, yea, I did snap at them. I should go apologize to them." She put her head down, ashamed of her behavior. "Did they send you in here?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No," he said. "In fact, they warned me not to." It made Brittany laugh to hear him say that. "I guess they thought you might kill me or something."

"Nah, I'd never do that. I guess I'm just a little nervous." He looked confused by what she said. She looked annoyed at his stupidity and said, "About the dance."

"Oh, what about it?" he asked

"Well, I never really been to one before."

"Don't worry," he said, sitting down next to her. "We'll have lots of fun. I promise."

"I know will if I'm with you," she said, as he put his arms around her. "Thanks, Alvin. I feel better now." She got up off the bed and said, "I should go apologize to my sisters."

"Come on," he said, getting up and standing next to her. "I'll go with you." They walked into the living room, hand in hand. Seeing all four chipmunks sitting on the couch still watching TV. "Look who I found," Alvin said, as they approached their siblings. "Don't worry," he continued, putting his free paw up. "No injuries."

Brittany looked at him shocked. "Not yet, buster," she said, squeezing his paw so hard he could barely feel it.

"Okay, okay," he said, writhing in pain. She then let go of his paw. That's when he realized that it had gone numb. "What were you trying to do, paralyze me?"

"Don't be a baby," she said.

"Yea, yea, okay," he said, shaking his paw one more time.

Brittany walked over to where her sisters were sitting. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"That's okay," Jeanette said. "Come on and watch TV with us."

She happily excepted and jumped up on the couch next to Jeanette.

"Better get some cheese balls before they're all gone," Eleanor said, passing her the bowl.

"Thanks, I'm starved," she said.

"That's what you get for not eating your dinner," Theodore said, taking the bowl back. Alvin came up and sat next to her. The six chipmunks spent the next hour watching TV and enjoying themselves.

Soon Dave came into the living room. "Okay, kids, it's time for bed." They all groaned. The last thing they wanted to do was go to sleep. "Come on, everyone. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, Dave," Simon said. "We're going."

* * *

The next day at school about lunch time, Jeanette saw Dave out in the hallway having a conversation with Miss Miller and Doctor Ruben, their principal. From the doorway she could overhear their conversation.

"Mister Seville," Doctor Ruben said. "As you know we are looking for chaperones for the dance next Friday."

"Oh, yes, Doctor Ruben," Dave said. "I would love to."

"Miss Miller, you will be attending also?" Doctor Ruben questioned.

"I wouldn't miss it," Miss Miller said.

"Wonderful," Doctor Ruben said. "Then I'll see you both at the dance." She smiled and walked away down the hall.

"So, I'll see you at the dance?" Miss Miller asked Dave.

He looked a little flustered and started to sweat. "Well, I was thinking we could go together."

She put on a big smile and said with a twinkle in her eye. "I thought you would never ask."

"Then I'll pick you up at your place?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then," she said. He waved goodbye, looking back several times to see her still looking his way.

Suddenly, Brittany jumped up behind Jeanette, which made her squeal in fright. "Brittany, don't do that!"

"Eavesdropping?"

"No, not really. But I did find out that Dave and Miss Miller are going to the dance together."

"Well, of course they are." They were walking down the hallway now. "But what are we going to go about wardrobe?"

"Hi, girls," Miss Miller said, approaching them.

"Oh, hi, Miss Miller," Brittany said, still having a distraught look on her face.

"Is there something bothering you?" Miss Miller asked with concern in her voice.

"No," Brittany said with a sigh. "It's just the dance is on Friday, and we have nothing to wear."

"Oh, okay," she said.

"And we don't have enough money to buy new clothes," Jeanette remarked.

"So, you girls need three dresses by Friday. Is that it?"

"Is that it?" Brittany cried out. "It's everything! What are we going to do?"

"Okay, Okay, Brittany," Miss Miller said. "Calm down." She thought about it for a moment, then said, "Why don't you girls stop by my house after school, and we'll figure something out. Okay?"

"Well...," Brittany said, hesitating a little. "Okay." Jeanette nodded.

"Okay, see you then," Miss Miller said, walking away from them.

The bell rang and Eleanor came out seeing her sisters in deep thought. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Maybe an answer to our fashion Crisis," Brittany said, as they walked down the hall to their next class.

* * *

After school Dave had picked up the kids as usual. Brittany told him she and girls would be going to Miss Miller's house.

"Oh, really," he asked. "How come?"

"Secret mission?" Eleanor said, jokingly.

"A secret mission?" Alvin said, confused. "What kind of secret mission?"

"None of your business," Brittany said, defiantly. "Girl stuff, that's all."

"Whatever," he said, looking like he wanted to gag.

"Alvin, stop teasing Brittany," Dave scolded. Then he said to the Chipettes. "Okay, girls, just be home in time for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Dave," the three of them said together.

Dave dropped the girls off at Miss Miller's house. "Bye, boys, see you later," they all said.

They turned to walk towards the steps of Miss Miller's porch. It was a beautiful house with flowers of many varieties in pots and a white porch swing with butterflies painted on. There was a rose garden in the front yard with colored stones lining the walkway. The outside of the house was painted a pale pink and they could see the flower printed curtains from the window. The three girls walked to the door and knocked.

After the second knock they could hear a voice from inside. "Coming." The voice sounded almost musical. They knew it had to be Miss Miller's. The door opened, and they saw their favorite teacher.

"Hi, girls," she said, with an excited smile. "You made it. Come on in."

They walked into the living room Miss Miller's house. It was the prettiest place they had ever seen. They saw a beautiful red and green oriental style rug on the living room floor, and an aqua colored couch with red and blue roses printed on, and a round glass coffee table with a pot of artificial flowers sitting in the center. Even her wallpaper was covered with flowers and butterflies.

"Wow! Your house is so pretty," Brittany said.

"Why, thank you," she said. "Would you girls like some milk and cookies."

Their eyes got really big. Eleanor spoke first. "Yes, please," she said.

"I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Alright, Miss Miller," Jeanette said, being polite.

"Oh, girls, when we're not in school it's Sadie, okay?"

They all smiled at that. They all sat down on the couch. They felt a little awkward, until Miss Miller came back with a tray of goodies and four glasses of chocolate milk. Eleanor was the first to pick up one of the cookies, chocolate chip, and took a bite.

"Mmmmmm... These are delicious."

"Well, I baked them myself," she said, smiling, sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

"Yes, Miss Miller, they're really good," Brittany said.

"No, no, remember, it's Sadie."

"Okay, I forgot," she said, feeling a little embarrassed. "So, what can we do about dresses for the dance?"

"Well, we can make them," Miss Miller said.

"Make them?" Jeanette said, "but we don't know how."

"That's okay. I do. Before I became a teacher I had a job as a seamstress. Making three dresses in your sizes shouldn't take that long. And I promise the three of you will look like princesses. So beautiful, the boys just might fall down unconscious."

"I would love to see Alvin pass out," Brittany said, laughing. Her sisters joined in, too.

"Okay, girls, let's go to the sewing room, and we can pick out some fabric." The girls followed Miss Miller up the stairs to the second floor. They walked into a room that looked like a storage area, although there was a sewing machine in the corner and a mannequin on the other side. "You can pick from this pile." Miss Miller took out a large box full of fabric.

The girls started sorting through it all. Brittany picked a pale pink fabric that felt like silk. Pink _was_ her favorite color. Jeanette found a shimmering blue fabric that seemed to change colors at different angles, and Eleanor picked a bold Emerald fabric that had a lace overlay.

They handed the fabric to Miss Miller. "Very good choices, girls," she said. She put the fabrics over by the sewing machine and opened a drawer and took out a tape measure.

"Now, what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"First we get your measurements. So, who's first." All three girls raised their paws in excitement. "Okay, okay, let's go shortest to tallest. Eleanor?" She stepped up on the stool and let Miss Miller measure her. Then Brittany, and then Jeanette. "Okay, that's done. Now, we pick a pattern." She handed them another box filled with dress patterns. "I know, this is the hardest part."

"I like this one," Brittany said. "And this one, and this one."

"Brittany," Eleanor said. "You only need one dress."

"Okay, okay," she said. "This is the one. Alvin will _love_ this."

She handed the pattern to Miss Miller. She looked at it and said," Oh, Brittany, you'll look beautiful in this one. Eleanor, Jeanette, have you found something you like?"

"Yes, Miss..." Eleanor started but stopped herself. "I mean Sadie." Eleanor handed her the pattern.

"What about you, Jeanette?"

"Well, they'll all so pretty," she said quietly. "But I'm not."

Miss Miller knelt down, a sympathetic look in her eye. "Nonsense. "You're a beautiful girl, and I know Simon thinks so, too. Why do you think he asked you to the dance?"

Jeanette felt better and said, "How about this one?"

"Oh, this one is really pretty." She stood up and walked over to the sewing machine. "Alright, girls, we have a lot of work to do."

"Well, we _did_ promise Dave we would be home for dinner," Eleanor said.

"Okay, tomorrow's Saturday. Can you come over bright and early, and we'll get started, okay?"

"Okay," they all said.

"But it has to be a secret," Brittany said. "I don't want Alvin or the other boys to know what we're doing."

"I won't say a word," Miss Miller said. She held up her hand as if taking an oath. "Okay, why don't I walk you girls home."

With their fashion crisis averted Brittany didn't understand why she was stressing over it in the first place.

**Another chapter in the bag. I hope you liked it. This is the longest chapter yet, and I think the next one will be even longer. Next up _The Dance_. Keep those reviews coming and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dance Part 1

**Chapter Ten: The Dance Part 1**

**Okay, everyone, don't get mad but this chapter was running way too long I decided to split into two parts. Here's the first part.**

"Where are the girls?" Alvin asked, nearly two hours after they arrived home from school.

"At Miss Miller's,"Simon said, while lounging on the couch.

"Again," Alvin whined. "It seems they've been over there every day this week."

"It's been really quiet around here without having to hear you Brittany arguing all the time. Now, would you just shut up so I can read my book."

"I wonder what they're doing over there," Alvin said. "I'm going to find out."

"Alvin, doesn't it ever occur to you that you don't have to know everything. Whatever the girls are doing it's none of our business." Simon put his book down, realizing that Alvin wasn't going to let this go. He looked at his brother's somewhat distraught face. "I think I know what this is about."

"What?" Alvin snapped at him. "You may be smart, but you don't know everything."

"You miss her," he said. Alvin hated that about Simon. Why did he have to know him so well.

"Well, don't you miss Jeanette?" Alvin asked him.

"Sure I do, but Jeanette told me that whatever it is they're doing is important. So can you just chill."

Alvin stomped off into their bedroom. He was determined to forget about whatever it was Brittany and girls were doing at Miss Miller's, but he realized walking into their bedroom was the wrong place to be. He looked over at Brittany bed. Her little teddy laid next to her pink lace pillow. He picked it up, remembering the day he had given it to her. It even smelled like her. Well, this wasn't working. So he went into the bathroom, but yet again he was reminded of Brittany. Her pretty pink toothbrush lay in its holder and her favorite perfume was sitting in the medicine cabinet. So, he went to backyard, but there was the flowers she and girls planted. Red roses, her favorite.

_Damn, _he thought. _Isn't there anywhere I can go that doesn't remind me of her? _But he didn't want to forget her. He just wanted to know what she was up to. Why was he acting so crazy? He didn't understand it. After all she was just a girl.

"Hi, Alvin," he heard a familiar voice. "We're back."

He knew that sweet voice anywhere. "Brittany," he said. He was trying to act cool, but her behavior lately was driving him to madness. "So you decided to come home?"

"Did you miss me?" she asked with a giggle in her voice.

"No," he said, lying to her. "It's just that..."

"What?" she said, walking passed him, admiring the roses that were growing so nicely.

"Oh, nothing," he said, trying to act uninterested, but she could always see right through him. "It's just that you've been so mysterious the last few days."

Brittany giggled. "You're so cute. Sounds like you're jealous." She gave him a quick kiss and ran back into the house. She walked to the bedroom where she found her sisters chattering away. "Hey, what's up?"

Eleanor spoke first. "Just what Simon told us about Alvin."

"I know. I just talked to him. He's tries act all cool, but..."

"But what?" Jeanette questioned.

"He's demanding to know why we've been at Miss Miller's all week."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course not. We all agreed to keep it a surprise. I can't wait to see the look on Alvin's face."

"And Simon's," Jeanette said, dreamily. "Sadie says I'm going to look so beautiful. I just wish I could believe it."

"Come on, Jeanette," Brittany said. "You're already beautiful. You just have to start believing it."

"Yea, Jeanette," Eleanor said. "I always thought I was too fat, but Theodore says all the other girls in school are just too skinny. Isn't he sweet?"

"Yea, yea," Brittany said. "But keeping the truth from Alvin is becoming harder and harder. He's always trying to trip me up and get me to spill the beans about what we're doing."

"Well, it's only two more days," Eleanor said. "We can hold out until then."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Alvin entered the room. "Brittany, can we talk?" he asked bluntly.

"Okay," she said, walking up him and standing next to him with her arms folded over.

"Alone," he urged. He looked over at Eleanor and Jeanette. He motioned for them to leave.

"Let's go," Eleanor said, taking Jeanette's hand.

"No, no, you don't have to leave. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my sisters, Alvin?"

"But I want to talk to you _alone_," he said, quietly in her ear.

"Okay," she said. Her sisters left the room, but not before giving her the eye. She gave a look back telling them not to worry. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what? Why are you and your sisters disappearing everyday after school to hang out with Miss Miller."

"Alvin, it's just girl stuff. Nothing you would be interested in. Besides, we don't have to spend every waking minute together."

"But I...ah...miss you. That's all," he said, blushing a little.

"I knew it," Brittany said, laughing.

"So, you're laughing at me, now."

"No, I just think it's cute. And you know what I want to do when you're looking cute?"

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"This," she leaned in and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, twirled her around until they fell on her bed. His hands traveled up inside her pink shirt. She moaned softly responding to his soft touch. His lips made their way down to her neck, arousing something inside her. She didn't want him to stop.

"I want you, Brittany," he whispered in her ear. They rolled around on her bed, until he was on top of her. Her whole body started to shiver at every touch.

"Alvin," she said softly. Her senses finally came back to her. "No!" she said, pushing him off her. "We can't do this."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but our brothers and sisters are just outside. I don't want a repeat of the backyard." He looked a little disappointed. "I just want it to be special, that's all."

"Okay," he said, softly. He kissed her again, this time very quickly before getting off her bed.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "But if you hadn't stop me..."

"I know," she said, getting up and hugging him.

He broke away from her and said, "I think I'll go take a shower, a cold one."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. The rest of the chipmunks were watching TV. She joined in but she couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened with Alvin and how much she wish it had.

* * *

The next few days passed without too much drama, even though Brittany and Alvin seemed to be so awkward with each other. It was the day before the dance, and Brittany was feeling overly nervous. She and other girls were at Miss Miller's putting the finishing touches on their dresses. Miss Miller could tell something was bothering Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor were taking a snack break in the kitchen, while Brittany stayed with Miss Miller in the sewing room.

"Hey, Brittany, is there something wrong?" She stayed quiet. "You can tell me if you like. It'll be just between us, okay?"

Brittany looked up at her. "Sadie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said. "Fire away."

"How...um...how do you know when your ready?" Miss Miller looked confused. "To be with someone..." she was stumbling over her words. "With a boy." She clarified.

"Oh, okay," she said, not really shocked at the question. "Brittany, has Alvin been pressuring you to..."

"No, he would never do that. I mean, I wanted to, but I got stared. I thought he was going to be mad, but then he wasn't. At least he said he wasn't. But now things are just so weird between us."

"Well, only you can know, but if you do decide to, be careful, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"Okay, well I know a little about Alvin. He may talk all big and macho, but I know he really cares about you."

"I know, he just has a hard time saying it." she looked over at their nearly finished creations. "Well, you girls have done so well on these dresses."

"Well, that's because you're such a good teacher," Brittany said. Eleanor and Jeanette came back into the sewing room.

"I just can't get enough of your cookies, Sadie," Eleanor said.

"Well, you're welcome any time."

"So, what do we do next?" Jeanette asked

"Well, girls, I think we're just about done."

"We'll never be able to repay, Sadie," Brittany said.

"Well, there is one way." They all looked at her with curiosity. "Have a good time at the dance." They all laughed at that. "You girls better be getting home. I'll walk you."

It was only a five minute walk, but girls figured she was using it as an excuse just to see Dave. The girls used their key to unlock the door and walked in and found the guys watching TV.

"Hey, boys," Brittany said, coming in and sitting down.

Dave came out of his office as if he knew Miss Miller was there. "Hey, Sadie," Dave said, coming into the living room.

"I just dropped the girls home," she said with a smile.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble," Dave said.

"Oh, no, it was a pleasure having them," she said. "Well, I better be going. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Dave walked her to the door. "See you tomorrow," he said, before closing the door.

Back in the living room, Alvin was sitting next to Brittany. "So, what did you girls do at Miss Miller's?"

"None of your business, Alvin Seville," she said, taking a piece of popcorn. "Mmmmm... cheese flavored. My favorite."

"Brittany," Alvin said, giving her the eye.

"Forget it, Alvin. I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

The next day at school, no one could concentrate on their studies. They were all too excited about the dance, especially the girls. Many of the teachers tried desperately to get the students to get serious about their studies that day, but it was no use. The day dragged on. It seemed to take forever, but finally the last bell rang indicating that school was over.

After music class the Chipettes bid the Chipmunks goodbye. Eleanor and Jeanette walked back to the music room, while Simon and Theodore made their way to the outer door to meet Dave.

Alvin remained in the hallway with Brittany. "You mean you're not coming home with us?" Alvin said to Brittany.

"No, silly," she said. "You boys are picking us up at Miss Miller's house. We have a big surprise for you."

"What's going on, Brittany?" he asked, putting his paws on his hips and demanding to know.

"You'll find out," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye." She waved to him and walked back down to the music room. Miss Miller was driving them to her house, so they could get ready for the dance.

"Okay," Miss Miller said as Brittany came back into the classroom. "Are you girls ready?"

"I guess," Eleanor said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"I was too at my first dance, but that's only natural. Well, we better get going."

The three girls followed her out to her car and drove off. They reached Miss Miller's house in no time and filed into the house anxiously to get ready for the dance. After a small snack consisting of brownies and sodas the girls went up stairs to change.

Miss Miller had their dresses laid out on her bed. The girls gasped when they saw how beautiful they had turned out. Brittany's dress was made of a pale pink with pretty white pearls outlining the sloping collar with thin spaghetti straps. She picked up the dress and ran into the bathroom to put it on.

Fifteen minutes later she came out. Walking around the room like a model on the runway, she asked, "So, how do I look, girls?"

"Oh, Brittany, you look so beautiful," Eleanor said. Brittany looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"I do, don't I?" she said with a little laugh.

Jeanette was next. Her dress was of a pretty blue that seemed to shimmer in the light. It was a simple design with a round neckline, but with a flowing skirt. She was taller than her sisters and quite thin, so Miss Miller thought she would carry the style well.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Brittany was the one who gasped. "Oh, Jeanette, I never seen you look at beautiful," she said. To hear her sister said that made Jeanette smile.

Finally it was Eleanor's turn. Hers was of a bold emerald color with a beautiful lace overlay that complimented her figure nicely. When she emerged from the bathroom she felt like a fairy princess.

"Well, girls, what do you think?" Ellie asked as she modeled the dress.

"You look just darling, Ellie? Theodore won't be able to take his eyes off you?" Brittany said, hugging her little sister.

"I think I can live with that," she said, giggling.

"I just get the feeling we're missing something," Brittany said, scratching her head.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany looked down, pointing to her feet and said, "Shoes."

"Oh, no," Eleanor said, becoming suddenly nervous again.

"Don't worry, girls," Miss Miller said. "I've got it handled." She knelt down and dragged out a box from under the bed. She rose to her feet and handed the box to the girls.

They opened the box and gasped. "Wow! Sadie, these are beautiful."

"Well, I figured that you girls would need shoes to match those beautiful dresses." The girls quickly put them on. They all squealed in delight.

Miss Miller smiled and said, "You three look wonderful, and the boys will be very surprised."

Brittany thought for a moment. "Wait a minute," she said.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Miss Miller asked.

"You spent all this time helping us, what about you?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. She walked over the a large wooden dresser chest and opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a blue box. She laid it on the bed and opened it. She pulled out a red flapper dress and a pair of red shoes with a small heel. She held up the dress to her body and said," What do you think?"

"It's very pretty," Eleanor said.

"Yea, you'll be the prettiest teacher at the dance," Jeanette said.

"This was my grandmother's dress. She wore it the night she met my grandfather."

They waited for Miss Miller to emerge. It was nearly twenty minutes later. When she came out of the bathroom she greeted them with a smile.

"Well, girls, what do you think?"

"Wow!!" was all they could say. She had done her hair in curls in a side sweep. She had put on some makeup and looked like a 1920's movie star. They didn't even recognize they're teacher.

"When Dave sees you..."

"I know," she said. "Well, is everybody ready?"

"I think so," Brittany said. "Does my hair look okay."

"Hummm... Let me see." She picked a mini pink rose from the small vase that sat on her dresser and clipped it in Brittany's hair. "There. How's that?"

"I like it," Brittany said.

"Great. And how about a blue bow for you, Jeanette. And some pretty green ribbons for you, Eleanor."

All the girls loved the way Miss Miller helped them fix their hair. They all looked at themselves in the mirror, quite satisfied.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Brittany shouted.

Jeanette was already half way down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

"Hi, boys," she said. Dave walked in first. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. It was a bit much for a school dance, but Jeanette figured he was really trying to impress Miss Miller.

"So, where's Brittany?" Alvin asked. "Still primping."

"She'll be down in a minute." Theodore came in next. He looked a little nervous. Finally Jeanette saw Simon. He looked so handsome in his suit. Now, she was the one who looked nervous. "Hi, Simon," she said, and he looked up at her.

"Hi," was all he could say. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, still not really sure of herself.

"You... look great," he said stumbling over his words.

At that moment Eleanor came down the stairs. Theodore's eyes lit up at seeing the pretty blond Chipette. "Hi, Theodore," she said as she reached the bottom step.

"Hi, Eleanor," he said, taking her hand. He was so stunned by the way she looked that he couldn't say another word.

Alvin stood, leaning against the railing to the stairs staring annoyingly at his watch. "Well, by the time Brittany comes down the dance will be over."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Well, it's about t..." Alvin started, but as he turned to look up the stairs he lost his voice. He just stared as she slowly ascended the stairs. As she reached the bottom, he still stood there speechless.

"Oh, Alvin," Brittany said. Still he said nothing. "Alvin!" she shouted.

"Oh, Brittany!" he said, sweat forming on his brow.

"How do I look?"

"Wow!" was all he could say.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

At that moment Miss Miller came down the stairs. Dave quickly walked over to the stairs to greet her. He was so in awe of how beautiful she looked.

"You look wonderful, Sadie," was all he could say.

"Why thank you, David." He took her hand and led her to the door, as each one of the chipmunks did with theirs date. They were all thinking that this would be a night to remember.

**Okay, this was sort of a cliffhanger. The Dance Part 2 is well on it's way. See you next time. And Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dance Part 2

**Chapter 11: The Dance Part 2**

Dave had rented a limo, which made the girls all giddy. They had never traveled in limousine before. The girls felt like princesses riding down the streets in such luxury.

"You boys went through a lot of trouble," Miss Miller said.

"It wasn't that much trouble," Dave said.

"Yea," Alvin said. "We ride in limos all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is, Alvin," Brittany said, snuggling up next to him. "I've never been in one."

He looked into her eyes. They sparkled with delight. "How do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she said, giggling a little.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight," Alvin whispered in her ear. She just smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

It was a short ride, since the school wasn't that far away. Brittany and the others girls could see the oohing and awing of the other students who arrived at the dance through the tinted windows.

The eight occupants exited the limousine. The girls were in awe. This was the first dance they had ever been to. They just couldn't contain their excitement.

Sally and some of the other girls came over, even more excited than they were. "Hi, Brittany," Sally said. "You look great."

"Thanks, Sally," Brittany said.

"Hey, Sal," Mitchel called from a crowd of boys.

"Gotta go, Britt. He can't go two minutes without me."

"Oh, brother," Alvin said.

"Hey," Brittany said. "I think it's sweet." She gave him a look that said that he better agree with her.

"Okay, it was sweet," Alvin said, but Brittany knew he was lying just to humor her.

All three chipmunk couples were all smiles as they walked into the dance. The three Chipettes were almost breathless seeing the gym all decorated and a banner reading FALL DANCE hanging high up on the wall.

Suddenly the music started. Alvin turned to Brittany bowing, which made her giggle that he was being so formal.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you may."

His brothers took his lead and asked their dates to dance as well.

"Eleanor," Theodore said shyly. "Would you like to dance?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Simon adjusted his glasses and looked up at Jeanette, still stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"It would be an honor if you would dance with me," he said. Jeanette was silent for a moment. All she could do was look into his eyes. "Jeanette?" He said and gently took her hand.

"I would love to dance with you, Simon," she said shyly. "If you don't mind me stepping on your feet."

"That's okay. I just might step on yours." She laughed at that as he led her to the dance floor.

Over by the punch bowl, Dave and Miss Miller stood watching the kids. "They look like they're having a good time," Dave said, handing her a glass of punch.

"Yes, they are," she said, after taking a swallow. "And we should, too."

"Are you trying to get me to ask you to dance?"

"Well, I didn't put this dress on for nothing," Miss Miller said.

"Okay, then I guess I have no choice."

The song ended, but another one started. It was one of Miss Miller's favorites. "Do you hear that, Dave? It's _Dancing Queen. _Come on."

"You sure you don't want to wait for a slow one."

"No way," she said, dragging him out to the dance floor. "Let's show these kids how it's done."

She started humming along to the music as Dave twirled her around. The boys stopped dead, shocked by Dave's actions.

"Hey, guys," Alvin said. "Look at Dave."

"Woah," Simon said, staring at him wide-eyed. "I never knew Dave could do that."

"Yea," Theodore said. "Look at him go."

It was strange, after living with Dave the last two years and they never knew he could Disco.

"Oh, Alvin, forget about Dave and dance with me," Brittany urged.

"Oh, okay," Alvin said. "My lady wants to dance, then we'll dance."

Simon and Theodore once again took their dates and started dancing again. They all danced to two more song the last being a slow one. Simon and Jeanette decided to sit the last one out and get something to drink, while Theodore and Eleanor were standing at the back of the gym talking. Alvin and Brittany were still dancing to the song _Pretty Baby_. Her head was resting on his chest as he held her close. She sighed gently feeling so safe in his embrace. Soon the song ended and they slowly broke apart.

He took her hand and said, "You must be thirsty after all that dancing."

"Yes, I am," she said. He walked her over to the punch bowel and handed her a drink. He just stood there and stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me, Alvin?"

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Yes, you did," she said. "Remember? In the limo, but you can tell me again."

"Hey, you kids having fun?" Dave asked, coming up to Alvin and Brittany. Miss Miller was standing next to him.

"I'm having a great time," Brittany said.

"Yea, me too," Alvin said. "Come on, Brittany." He took her hand and led her away from Dave and Miss Miller. He took her just outside. The moon was full that night, and he thought that she looked even more beautiful under the moonlight.

"So why did you bring me out here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes," she said, looking hopeful.

"What were you and the girls doing at Miss Miller's all week?"

She laughed at his question. "Don't you know?" She kept laughing, but noticed Alvin wasn't laughing. "Okay, I'll tell you. She was helping us make our dresses for the dance."

He looked stunned. "Is that all?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Remember I told you it was just girl stuff. Do you think I'd rather spend time with Miss Miller instead of you?"

"Not a chance," he said, quite sure of himself. "But I guess it was time well spent, because you look incredible in that dress."

"I'm glad you think so, but is that the only reason you brought me out here?"

"No," he said, becoming suddenly serious. "I wanted to tell you something." She remained silent, just staring into his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that..." He stopped, no longer able to go on.

"What?" she urged. "Please, just tell me."

He looked into her eyes, no longer able to deny it. "I never said this to any girl, but, Brittany, I... I love you."

She looked stunned by his words, and her chest began to pound so hard she could barely stand it. "You do?" she asked, almost not believing what he had just said.

"I do. I've been in love you since the first day I saw you."

Tears filled her eyes as she said," I love you, too."

He took her in his arms and kissed fiercely. She kissed him back just as intensely. Neither had felt anything like this before. After a long while they broke apart. He just stood there and held her for the longest time.

* * *

Back inside at the dance Jeanette looked preoccupied and stumbled awkwardly towards Simon.

"Jeanette, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I just feel a little strange is all."

"Being here with me?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I just... I'm not used to this. I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"Well, if they are, it's because you're so beautiful."

"No, I'm not. It's just the dress."

"It's not the dress, Jeanette. It's you."

"You just say that because..."

"Because I love you, Jeanette," Simon said, and took her hand. "You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. That's why I love you." He kissed her gently, unaware of who may be watching.

There was several oohs and awes. Simon and Jeanette were oblivious to it. They broke apart, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "My wish, my hope is that you feel the same way."

"Of course I do," she said and put her arms around him. This time she kissed him. That's when she noticed all the onlookers.

"All right, people," Simon said. "There's nothing to see. Go on." He shooed them all away, aware of how embarrassed Jeanette must have felt.

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor had slipped away from the crowd to find a few minutes alone. "Theodore, where are we going?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see." Suddenly, he stopped by a row of lockers. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Eleanor asked, a little confused.

"This is where we first met," he said.

"Oh, yes, I remember. It was mine and my sisters first day at school."

"You were standing right there," he said, moving her into position, and I was standing right here. I remember that day so well. My brothers and I were walking down the hallway as we always did, but suddenly we stopped. I looked up and there you were."

"And what did you think when you first saw me?" she asked.

"Who is that beautiful angel in green?"

Eleanor giggled and walked over to him. "Oh, Theodore, you're so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek. "Do you know what I thought when I first saw you that day? He just smiled at her, curious of her answer. "I thought about how handsome you were?"

"What about now?" he asked.

"Oh, just how I'm the luckiest girl in school."

"Really?" he said. "I'm the lucky one." He leaned in and kissed her. It lasted what seemed like forever. Once they separated he looked deep into her eyes. "I want to tell you something, Eleanor." She so was nervous that she started trembling. He took both her hands in his. "I love you."

Relief came upon her, hearing those three words. "I knew that," she said. "I've always known."

"How?" he asked. "I never said it before... not once."

"You didn't have to. You show it, all the time. Remember when we were first getting know each other. I was so self-conscious about my height and my weight, but you always made me feel like I'm perfect just the way I am."

"You are... to me," he said. "I just hope that one day you could love me the way that I love you."

"But I do, Theodore. I do love you. I always have, and I always will."

They kissed again, locked in love's embrace. Their love sealed forever in the very place they met.

* * *

An hour or so passed, and all six chipmunks found their way to the dance floor again. The song, _I Want To Know What Love Is_ was playing. Most of the other students left, but they all remained dancing existing in their own little worlds. The music eventually stopped, but they all continued dancing.

"Oh, Dave, isn't that sweet?" Miss Miller said.

"What?" he asked.

"Look," she said, pointing to the dance floor. "Romance is in the air."

"Yes, it is," he said. "One more dance before before we go."

"My, pleasure," she said, letting him take her hand.

Alvin and Brittany were the first ones to stop dancing. They noticed Dave and Miss Miller. "Hey, look, guys," Alvin said.

Simon and Jeanette stopped and observed the sight of Dave and Miss Miller dancing. "But there's no music?"

"Who needs music when you're in love," Theodore said, as Eleanor twirled around. They also stopped dancing when they realized their siblings were talking about Dave and Miss Miller. Suddenly they all started clapping, which brought the couple back down to earth.

Dave and Miss Miller stopped dancing and looked over at the kids. "I think we have an audience," Miss Miller said.

"Okay, everyone, show's over," Dave said. "I think it's time to go home. Is everyone ready?" He noticed a few yawns coming from the chipmunks.

"I think it's time we take them home."

Miss Miller, Dave and the kids made it out to the limousine and piled in for the drive home. The girls were asleep before they even made it home. It was such a magical night for everyone, that even in their dreams it didn't end.

**Okay, people that's the end of _The Dance_**, **but not the end of the story. See you next time remember reviews are always welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12: Stage Show

**Chapter Twelve: Stage Show**

Brittany awakened late the next morning. When she realized that she was in her own bed she seemed startled. She realized that she was in her night clothes. Alvin had just come back into the bedroom after brushing his teeth.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty," he said as she got out of bed.

"What happened last night?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You don't remember?" he asked, coming up next to her.

"Of course, I remember," she said, rubbing her head. "But I just don't remember changing into my pajamas, that's all." Suddenly, she gasped and pulled away from him. "You didn't..."

"No," he said. "You girls fell asleep in the limo, so Miss Miller was the one who put in bed."

"Oh," she said. She felt a little embarrassed.

"But... I wish it were me," he whispered in her ear, while putting her arms around her.

"Alvin!" she said, shocked and pushed him away from her. He just laughed at her behavior. "Alvin Seville, I just don't know why I put up with you."

"I do," he said. "Because you love me. You told me so last night."

"And so did you." He tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Alvin, now, don't tease me. I know and you know what you said, so don't..."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Of course, I did," he said. "Want me to say it again?"

"Yea," she said and closed her eyes. "Tell me again."

"I love you, Brittany." That's all it took for her to respond. She kissed him before going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Harry!" a disgruntled middle-aged man yelled. "Harry! Get your lazy ass in here."

"Yes, boss!" Harry said, saluting. "What can I do for you, Mister Thomas, sir?"

"Do you remember what you promised me when I hired you?" Harry tried to act like he didn't know what his boss was talking about.

"You dumb ass fur brain!" Mister Thomas screamed. "You said you could get me some big names in here. That was six months ago, and who have you brought me. One tone deaf singer who can't even remember the words, and some guy dressed like smurf crackin' eggs over his head! This theater is going under, and it's you're fault! That's what I get for hirin' some idiot chipmunk."

"Please, Mister Thomas. Give me one more chance. I'll get an act, an act that will blow your shocks off."

"Like who?" Mister Thomas asked, still skeptical.

Harry thought for a moment. "I know, The Chipmunks."

"The Chipmunks? I can't afford them!"

"On the contrary, Mister Thomas. The boys will do anything for their dear old Uncle Harry."

"Uncle, awe? Are you sure?"

"Mister Thomas, would I lie to you?"

Mister Thomas wasn't buying his act, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to get the Chipmunks to preform at his little theater. "Okay, Harry, but if you don't come through, you're fired.

"Whatever you say, Mister Thomas," Harry said, practically sprinting out of his office.

He got hallway down the hall when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Harry."

"Priscilla?" he said, with a grin. He turned to see a lady chipmunk in a red dress staring him down. "What the hell are you up to? I know for a fact that you don't even know the chipmunks, much less being related to them."

"I may not know them, not yet, but when they find out what dire straights their poor old long lost uncle is in..."

"Cute the crap, Harry. You're nothing but two bit con artist. Even if you did run into those boys, what makes you think they'd be taken in by the likes of you?"

"Come on, Pris, I can talk anyone into anything," he said, putting an arm around her. "Look at you and me."

"You don't come through there won't be a you, so no you and me."

She walked off leaving him there in the hallway alone. He would come up with a plan to get those chipmunks.

* * *

The Chipmunks spent the day in the park, playing, hanging out and just having a good time. They had no idea someone was watching them.

"Theodore, Eleanor, you really outdid yourselves with these sandwiches," Brittany said. "They're delicious." She took a big bite, savoring it with gusto.

"I wish I were that sandwich," Alvin whispered in her ear.

She gave him a look of disgust and elbowed him in the side. "What have you to say now?"

"Nothing," he choked out, holding his side. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Too late," she said, and ran over by the pond.

"Brittany, wait," Alvin said, running after her.

"I don't know about those two," Simon said, shaking his head.

"There's nothing to understand," Jeanette said. "They're Alvin and Brittany. What else is there to know?"

Eleanor and Theodore both giggled at that. Their eldest brother and sister could be so silly sometimes. The other chipmunks stayed enjoying their picnic, not worrying about what Alvin and Brittany were up to.

Soon, Dave came to pick them up. He looked really excited about something. "Hey, kids, I got some news for you. Where's Alvin and Brittany?"

"Somewhere around here," Simon said.

Then they heard Brittany's amplified voice. "Alvin, I am never speaking to you again!"

"Brittany!" Alvin yelled after her. "It wasn't my fault."

She came stomping up to where the other chipmunks were sitting. She was soaking wet, water dripping from every inch of her. Her sisters looked stunned and tried not the laugh but couldn't help themselves.

"This is not funny, you guys!" she shouted, stomping her foot down on the ground.

Alvin finally caught up with her. He was wet too, but not as wet as Brittany. Eleanor reached into the picnic basket and handed Brittany one of the hand towels she had brought.

"Here, Brittany," she said. "This will help dry you off."

"Thanks, Ellie," Brittany said, calming down a little.

"What happened here?" Dave asked.

"Alvin just pushed me into the pond!" Brittany shouted, her anger up again.

"That's not true," Alvin shouted back. "You pushed me first."

"Only because you were teasing me!"

"Okay, you two," Dave said. "That's enough. I have something very important to tell all of you."

Brittany and Alvin remained silent, but neither would look at the other.

"Now, do I have everyone's attention?" They all looked up at him, intrigued by his pending news.

"There is a charity event tomorrow night to save this park."

"Why would anyone what to get rid of this beautiful park?" Eleanor asked.

"To build condos," Dave said. "Now, the committee wants to know if you all will perform at the benefit."

"I'm in," Theodore said.

"Me, too," Eleanor said. "We need this park."

"We're in too," Simon said. "Right, Jeanette?"

"Yea," she said, smiling at Simon.

"Okay," Dave said. "What about you two?" He directed the question towards Alvin and Brittany.

"How can I sing with a guy who would push his own girlfriend into a pond!"

"I didn't push you!" Alvin insisted.

"Can you two fight about this later?" Simon insisted. "We've got more important things to worry about than your petty squabbling."

There was silence for a moment, and Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other. "Well, okay," Brittany said. "Saving the park _is_ important."

"Yea, I guess so," Alvin said. "We're in."

"Where's the show being held?" Simon asked.

"Right here in the park, so you think you'll be ready by tomorrow night?" Dave asked.

"Hey, we're professionals," Alvin said. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Yea," Brittany whispered to him. "As long as you keep that ego in check."

"I could say the same about you."

The stranger still remained in the shadows, observing the whole conversation. "So, they're doing a show tomorrow night in the park. I certainly will be there. It's about time we met."

* * *

The Chipmunks and Chipettes spent the rest of the day figuring out there song list for the show, and of course Brittany and Alvin were fighting over who should start off the show.

"I say, we do," Alvin shouted at Brittany.

"We should, and you know it," Brittany fired back.

"Why don't we all do a song together?" Theodore said.

"That's a great idea, Theodore," Eleanor said. "Besides we're best when we're all together."

Brittany and Alvin couldn't argue with that. "Okay," they both said together.

"Well, there is that song Brittany and I have been working on," Alvin said.

"But, it's not finished," she said.

"Then let's finish it, now," Alvin said. "We only have a few more lines, besides the fans will love it."

"I agree with that," Dave said, coming into the living room after hearing the last part of the conversation. "So, you two have been working on a new song."

"Well, yea," Alvin said. "Sort of."

"It's called, _Tell Me You Love Me_," Brittany said.

"What's it about?" Theodore asked.

"What do you think it's about?" Eleanor asked, giggling.

Alvin raced off to their bedroom to retrieve the lyric sheet so they could rehearse the song. "Okay, guys, here it is."

Alvin and Brittany's four siblings looked it over. Simon was the first to speak. "Hmmmm... This is pretty good."

"Okay, let's do it," Theodore said.

They all made their way to the music room the rehearse the song. It took most of the afternoon to finally get it right. Dave came in around six to call them for dinner. He just stood in the doorway listening to them sing. When they were done he clapped.

"That was great," he said. "You'll all blow them away at the benefit concert."

"We can't wait, Dave," Alvin said.

"Well, dinner's ready," Dave said and witnessed a stampede of chipmunks running passed him.

That night they all went to bed early, wanting to get an early start on rehearsals for the concert, but for some reason Brittany couldn't get to sleep. She keep tossing and turning.

"Hey, Britt," Alvin whispered over to her. "What's wrong?"

She sat up in bed and tossed the covers aside. "I can't sleep," she whispered back. Alvin crawled out of his bed and climbed onto hers and sat next to her. "Just a little nervous about the concert is all."

"What there to be nervous about," he said, taking her hand. "You're gonna be great, besides I'll be right there next to you."

"You're right, Alvin," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Simon woke up at that moment and put his glasses on. He saw his brother on Brittany's bed and looked shocked. "And what are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Brittany said, and threw her pillow at him. "Even if we were doing something, it would be none of your business."

She got up out of bed to retrieve her pillow.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eleanor asked groggily.

"Yea," Theodore said. "We're trying to sleep."

"Nothing's going on," Brittany remarked. "Simon just has a dirty mind is all."

"Would everyone just go to sleep," Jeanette said in a cranky voice.

"Fine with me," Brittany said. Alvin got off her bed and back on to his. She walked over to him and whispered, "Thanks, Alvin."

"Anytime," he whispered back, and she got back into bed.

* * *

That next evening was filled with excitement. As the kids went through their rehearsal, they started to calm down a little. The only one who didn't seem to be nervous was Alvin. One hour before curtain, Brittany was fusing with her hair, even more than usual.

"It looks fine, Brittany," Jeanette said.

"I don't want to look fine," Brittany said. "I have to look..."

"We know, we know," Eleanor said.

There was a knock on the door of the trailer the girls were using as a dressing room.

"Girls," they heard Dave's voice. "Ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Brittany shouted. "There's no way..."

"Hey, Girls, can I come in?" They heard Miss Miller's voice.

Eleanor ran to the door to let her in. "Hi, Sadie," she said, calling her by her first name. "It's nice of you to come to the show."

"Do you think I would miss it?" she said and walked into the the trailer. She looked over at Brittany. "Looks like our little Diva is having a hair crisis."  
"This is beyond a crisis," Brittany shouted.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," she said. "Now, can I help?"

"Please, do," Brittany said, giving up on her hair.

* * *

The boys were waiting back stage. Alvin was pacing back and forth. "Okay, where are those girls?"

"Calm down, Alvin," Simon said. "They'll be ready."

"Maybe Eleanor and Jeanette will be, but Brittany....?"

"Hi, boys," Brittany said, coming up behind him. "We're ready. Are you?"

"Cutting it close," Alvin said annoyed. "Aren't we, Brittany?"

"I will wear no hairdo before it's time," she said, sauntering passed him.

She always had a way of driving him completely nuts. Even when he had a legitimate complaint, she always had a way of turning it around on him.

"Women!" He said in a huff. His brothers just laughed at him.

Dave went out on stage to introduce them. "Ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank you for coming tonight in the hopes of saving our beloved park. So now without further ado. Here they are. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes."

The crowd roared with excitement, chanting their names. The kids walked out on the stage, waving and throwing kisses. They immediately went into they first number, _We Are Family_. The crowd was singing along right with them.

By the end of the song, the shouts from the crowd were so loud they were deafening. "Thank you, everybody," Alvin shouted out to the crowd.

"We thank so much for coming tonight," Brittany said.

"Right now," Alvin began. "We want to talk about a Crazy Little Thing Called Love." He turned to Brittany giving her a sly smile. "Hit it, boys!" He shouted.

Brittany starts to sing.

**This thing called Love. I just can't handle it. **

**This thing called Love. I must get around it.**

**I ain't ready.**

**For this crazy little thing called love. **

Alvin joins her.

**This thing called Love**

**It cries like a baby**

**In a cradle at night.**

**It swing.**

**It jives**

**It shakes over like a jelly fish**

**I kinda like**

**This crazy little thing called Love. **

Alvin sings while Brittany dances in circles around him. The other two chipmunks dance with the other two Chipettes.

**There goes my baby**

**She knows how to Rock n' Roll**

**She drives me crazy**

**She me hot and cold fever **

**Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat.**

**I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**

**Get on my tracks**

**Take a back seat, hitch-hike**

**And take a long ride on my motor bike**

**Until I'm ready **

**Crazy little thing called love **

All the Chipmunks and Chipettes joined in. Singing to each other as much as the crowd.

**This thing called Love I just can't handle it.**

**This thing called Love I must get round to it.**

**I ain't ready**

**For this crazy little thing called Love.**

**This crazy little thing called Love.**

**Crazy little thing called love. **

They finished to a standing ovation. They did a few more songs still unaware that they were being stalked. The stranger stayed hidden up in the nearby trees biding his time.

The end of of the show was drawing near. That's when Alvin took the lead to introduce the last song. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is a very special night for us, and we'd like to sing to you a very special song. It was written by myself and my girl Brittany."

Brittany took a bow. "Thank you, Alvin."

"Anytime, beautiful."

The music started and Brittany was the first to sing. She stared right into Alvin's eyes as the words came out.

**The moment I first saw**

**It seemed so right**

**Once I was in darkness**

**Now, I see the light **

Alvin turned to Brittany and started to sing.

**I thought my life was complete.**

**That I was content and happy**

**Now, I see you're the part of me that was missing.**

**Now, I know where I was meant to be. **

Then they all sang together.

**If you tell me that you love **

**I think That I might cry,**

**But if you tell me that you hate me**

**I think I might die. **

The crowd got on it's feet swaying their arms back and forth to the beautiful music. Alvin and Brittany sang the last to lines together.

**Just tell me that you love me,**

**And that's all I need. **

When they finished the song the audience went quiet for several seconds, then stood on their foot and clapped and cheered. All six chipmunks took their bows and left the stage.

Back stage there was a big celebration. "I'm so proud of all of you," Dave said.

"Yes, you all were so wonderful," Miss Miller said.

"Well, we can't be anything less than brilliant," Alvin said.

"Your singing sounded so romantic," Brittany asked, holding onto his arm.

"Only when I'm singing with my girl." The compliment earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, girls, let's get changed," Brittany said. Eleanor and Jeanette followed Brittany. Miss Miller went with them just in case the girls needed some help.

At that moment someone, Alvin figured a fan, came up to them. One of the security people tried to stop him.

"I told you before, you don't have clearance to be back here."

"Hey, what's going on?" Dave asked. That's when they noticed a chipmunk in a plaid suit coming towards them.

"Hey, boys, long time no see," he said.

"Who are you?" Simon asked.

"I'm your dear Uncle Harry," he said, with a big smile on his face.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I always wanted to do story with Uncle Harry. Here's my opportunity. Hope you liked it. Just wanted to let you know. The song _Tell Me That You Love Me_ is a song that I wrote. I also thought it would be cute if I had the kids sang _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: You're Who?

**Chapter 13: You're Who?**

"Uncle Harry?" All three chipmunks said out loud, still not believing it.

"That's right, boys," he said. "I'm your mother's brother."

"Is that so?" Alvin asked, sounding skeptical. "Well, our mother dumped us when we were babies, so any relation of hers..."

"Calm down, Alvin," Simon said, while he and Theodore held him back.

"So, where is dear old mom?" Alvin asked, a little calmer.

"She's here in town and very anxious to see you," he said.

"Really," Alvin said, skeptical.

"She really misses the three of you. All she had was this old picture of you three. When I saw you perform tonight I knew it had to be you." Harry handed them the picture.

"Hey, that _is_ us," Simon said, looking at the picture.

"And that must be mom," Theodore said, a tear in his eye.

Dave couldn't believe his ears. Could this guy be for real? Harry looked up a him and said, "I want to thank you, sir, for taking such good care of my nephews. I hope we can get to know each other."

"Of course we can," Theodore said. "You and mom have to come to our house for dinner."

"What?" his two brothers said at the same time.

"He's our uncle," Theodore said. "Family. What do you say, Dave?"

"Well, okay," Dave said. "How about tomorrow night? Then you can meet the rest of the family."

"Vinny will be so happy to see you boys again." Dave wrote down the address and gave it to him. "See you tomorrow night," Harry said and waved goodbye.

After Harry's departure Miss Miller and the girls returned ready for the trip home. Miss Miller noticed the shocked look on Dave's face.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"It seems the boys have an uncle, and he's coming to dinner tomorrow night with our mother," Theodore exclaimed excitedly.

"Your mother?" Eleanor shouted out, shocked but elated by the news. "Wow! That's so exciting."

"Yea, exciting," Alvin said, unenthusiastically.

Brittany noticed this and inquired about it. "Isn't this good news?" she asked. Alvin didn't say a word. He just walked off to the boys' trailer to change.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"He's just not thrilled by the news," Simon said. "Leave him alone for a while, and he'll be alright."

"I hope you're right," Brittany said.

* * *

Later that night Brittany awoke from her sleep. She looked over at Alvin's bed and noticed that he was not there. She got out of bed to go find him, and she knew exactly where to look. She walked out to the back porch and found him sitting there on one of the lawn chairs just staring off into space.

She approached him cautiously. He didn't notice her at first, not until she spoke. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

Somehow he was pulled out of his trance at the sound of her voice. "Brittany? What are you doing up?" he asked.

She jumped up on the chair next to him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Just thinking," he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking his paw in hers.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"I can tell," she said. "You can't hide anything from me, Alvin Seville." He smiled at that, which lightened the mood and made her smile as well. "So tell me."

"It's this guy, 'Uncle Harry.' He says he's our uncle but..."

"But what?" Brittany asked. "You should be happy to have a relative out there."

"Two, actually," Alvin said. "Our mother is coming to dinner tomorrow night, but I barely remember her."

"You mother? That's great," she said. "You should be happy about that." He gave her a sullen look. "But you're not."

"It just seems strange, that's all."

"Not strange at all," Brittany said. Alvin looked confused. "I'd give anything to know who my mother is, but I probably never will. You can't pass this up, Alvin."

"Maybe you're right," he said. "But it doesn't mean that I'm not angry."

"Well, then you'll have the chance to ask her why she left you."

"Thanks, Britt," he said. "You're the best."

She kissed him sweetly. "Don't you ever forget it," she said, jumping of the chair and ready to go back inside.

"Hey, if I didn't tell you before you were great tonight."

"So were you," she said and went back into the house.

* * *

Harry knocked on a door of one of the rooms on the second floor of the theater. A pretty lady chipmunk answered the it.

"What do you want now, Harry?"

"Pris, don't be like that," he said, letting himself in. "Do I always have to want something to visit my best girl?"

"Get off it, Harry," she yelled, rolling her eyes at him. "Just tell me."

"I need your help." She looked skeptical. "Well, Pris, congratulations. You're a mother of three."

"What?!" she shouted. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I convinced the boys that I'm their uncle, so I told them their dear sweet mother is anxious to see them."

"Forget it, Harry," Priscilla said, throwing up her paws. "I'm not the mother type."

"Not yet," he said, sliding up next to her. "We just have to convince them you're Vinny."

"Vinny? You're ex-girlfriend? No way, Harry. I ain't gonna do it."

"Oh, come on, Pris. This is the ultimate acting job. We pull this off we'll be on easy street. Those kids'll make us filthy rich."

Priscilla thought for a moment. "Okay, Harry. I'll do it, but if this blow up in our faces..."

"It won't," Harry said. "So we got work to do. We're having dinner with the boys tomorrow night. So we've got to give you a makeover."

Priscilla gave a deep sigh out of pure frustration. "I'm going to regret this," she said. With Harry, it was a given.

**Okay, That's Chapter 13. Hope you like it. Next up Guess Who's Coming To Dinner. Please, read and review and tell me what you think?**


	14. Chapter 14:Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Chapter Fourteen: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

Theodore was so excited about meeting his mother that evening. He was going to make one of his special dishes, beef stroganoff, and Eleanor agreed to help him. He gave Dave a list of ingredients, and he promised to do the shopping for him. Dave knew how important this dinner was, especially for Theodore. He was so excited that he couldn't concentrate on any of his classes. He met up with his brothers and girls at lunchtime. He got his food and went to they regular table, but it seemed like he couldn't eat.

"Theodore," Eleanor said. "Aren't you going to eat your food?"

"I'm too excited to eat," he said.

Alvin reached over and felt his forehead. "No fever," Alvin said.

"Not funny, Alvin," Brittany said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yea, Alvin," Simon said, "Don't make fun of Theodore. He has every right to be excited."

"Yea, whatever," Alvin said and got up from his seat.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"It's nothing, I'm sure," Brittany said, getting up and going after her boyfriend. She caught up with him down the hall. "Hey," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, why wouldn't I be?" he said, trying to walk further away.

"Alvin!" Brittany shouted. He stopped and looked back at her. "Don't shut me out. I know this is hard for you, but think of your brothers."

"I am, Brittany," Alvin said. "I can't let them get their hopes up. What if this doesn't work out? What if our mother...? He couldn't go on.

"Alvin, this isn't about your brothers getting their hopes up. It's about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You afraid you're going to love her, and her not loving you," she said. She took his paw. "You don't have to worry. No matters what happens I'll be there with you, and I'll always love you."

He smiled at her and embraced her close. "Thanks, Britt," he said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"And you'll never have to find out," she said and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

The rest of the day when fairly quickly except for Theodore. Of all the chipmunks he was the most anxious. Family just meant so much to him, and his heart was so full of love he just wanted to spread it to as many as possible.

Finally, Dave came to pick them up from school. "Okay, kids, let's go, he said, as they all piled in the car.

"Dave," Theodore said. "Were you able to get everything on my list?"

"Yes, I did, Theodore. Even though I had to go to three different stores."

"Thanks, Dave," he said. "Your the best."

Alvin was oddly quiet through the whole drive. No one said anything, but Brittany was the only one who really knew what was bothering him. Nothing was said as Dave parked the car and kids all went into the house. Theodore and Eleanor made a beeline into the kitchen to start dinner. Theodore was humming to himself. Eleanor thought to herself that she had never seen Theodore so happy.

The other four chipmunks went into their bedroom to get ready for the dinner, while Dave made sure the house looked perfect. He set the table, using their special table cloth only used for special occasions. Fresh flowers were used for the center piece, and Dave got out the good china.

Soon the sweet smell of the home cooked dinner came from the kitchen of the Seville home. "Theodore, you really outdone yourself," Dave said.

Then the doorbell rang. Outside, two adult chipmunks stood. "Harry, I feel ridiculous," Priscilla complained.

What do you mean?" he said, straightening his tie. "You look great. Just remember. You're name is Vinny."

"Yea, whatever," she said.

Dave answered the door. "Oh, hello, Harry. Come on in. And you must be..."

"Vinny," Priscilla said. "Are the boys here?"

Theodore shot out of the kitchen and to the front door. He looked at Priscilla with stars in his eyes. "Momma?" he said, a tear falling out of his eye.

Priscilla played the part well. "My baby boy," she said and gave him a hug. "Let me see, which one are you?"

"I'm Theodore," he said.

"What a handsome boy you are?" she said.

Eleanor came up and was standing behind Theodore. He turned to her and then looked over at Priscilla. "Momma, I want to to meet someone very special. This is Eleanor."

"It's such an honor to meet Theodore's mother," Eleanor said and held out her hand.

"I nice to meet you too," Priscilla said.

Harry then entered the house. "And where are your brothers?"

"They're still getting ready," Dave said. "I'll go check on them."

He went to the kids' room and knocked on the door. "Yes, Dave," he heard Brittany's voice from the other side.

"Our company is here," he said.

"Okay, Dave," Simon said. "We'll be right out."

From inside the room four chipmunks scattered around trying to finish getting ready.

"How do I look, Alvin?" Brittany asked. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with lace fringe.

"Beautiful," he said. "But you always do?"

"I hope you're mom likes me," she said.

Alvin didn't say anything, just smiled at her. He didn't really want to do this, but the situation seemed a lot more bearable with Brittany next to him.

"Well, it's now or never," Simon said. The four chipmunks came out of the bedroom and walked towards the dinning room. Alvin stopped cold, seeing the adult female chipmunk. Was this really his mother? She was so pretty, but she looked sad. Theodore and Eleanor had already brought out the food and Alvin just stood there, unable to move.

"Alvin, are you alright?" Brittany asked him.

"Yea, I think so," he said.

Simon was the first to approach. "Hi, Mom," he said, like it was the most natural thing.

"You must be Simon," Priscilla said. "My, have you grown since the last time I saw you." Simon blushed, which was something he rarely did.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone," Simon said. "This is my girlfriend, Jeanette."

"Oh, she's very pretty," Priscilla said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Jeanette said. She felt a little nervous and awkward. It wasn't very often a girl meets her boyfriend's mother.

Priscilla looked over to the other boy chipmunk, who was being oddly quiet. "And you must be Alvin," she said.

"Hi," he said in a low voice. Brittany nudged him a bit. "Oh, and this is Brittany."

Brittany held out her paw. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, it seems all my boys have good taste in females."

"Shall we sit down?" Dave asked.

"This is a lovely dinner you all have prepared."

"All the praise goes to Theodore and Eleanor," Dave said.

Theodore blushed from embarrassment. "I was nothing," he said shyly.

"He's just being modest," Eleanor said. "There's no better cook than Theodore."

Alvin was still distant throughout the dinner, although Simon and Theodore conversed with 'their mother' like they had never been apart.

"So how long will you be in town?" Simon asked.

"Well, that depends," she said.

"On what?" Theodore asked. He had an anxious look on his face. After all this time he didn't want to lose his mother again.

"Well, Harry and I both work and live at his little theater, but it's going broke. If it goes under we both lose our jobs, and we'll have no place to live."

"What can we do to help?" Simon asked.

"Well," Harry said, taking the lead. "If we can book a really hot act, maybe we have a chance. But we couldn't ask you boys..."

"We'd love to help," Theodore said. "Right, guys."

"I'm in," Simon said. "Alvin?"

Both of his brothers looked over at him, waiting for an answer. Brittany nudged him again and looked into her determined eyes. "Yea sure, guys, me, too."

"Great," Theodore said excitingly.

"We would love to help, too," Brittany said. "Right girls?"

"Yea," Eleanor and Jeanette both said together.

"We'll come by after school tomorrow," Simon said.

"Alright, boys," Harry said and took out a pen from his pocket wrote down the address. He handed it to Simon. "We look forward to it."

Priscilla smiled sweetly, and said, "I must be the luckiest mother in the world." Alvin still remained oddly quiet. Priscilla and Harry didn't think anything of it, but his brothers knew this wasn't a good sign. After dinner Harry announced that they really had to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" Theodore asked.

"I wish we could stay, but your mother and I have a lot to do. We'll see you boys tomorrow, and you lovely ladies, too." The girls giggled at that.

"Alright," Theodore said. "See you tomorrow."

That night Theodore and Simon were excited about going to the theater the next day. That's all they could talk about as that lay in bed. Alvin became agitated about the whole thing.

"Would you all just go to sleep!" he shouted.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," he said and pulled the covers over his head.

**So ends another chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please, read and review and let me know what you think. See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Day At The Theater

**Chapter 15: A Day At The Theater**

"How much farther?" Alvin asked as they walked down Braydon Street to get to the address Harry had written down the night before. All the chipmunks were pretty anxious to get there, even Alvin, although he wouldn't admit it.

"Here we go," Simon said, pointing to a building.

"This is it?" Brittany asked. "It looks like a dump."

"Well, there's a reason they're going under," Jeanette remarked.

"Let's just get this over with," Alvin said.

They entered the building, which was just as unimpressive from the inside as it was outside. "Hey, kids," Harry said, greeting them, There was a burly man standing behind him. "I want you all to meet Mister Thomas."

"Wow!" Mister Thomas said. "You really _are_ The Chipmunks." Brittany cleared her throat. "And the Chipettes."

At that moment Priscilla approached them. "Hello, boys." Theodore ran up to her and gave her a hug. "So, what do you think?"

"It will take a lot of work," Simon said, "but it'll be worth it."

"I agree," Jeanette said.

"Well, as long as we had decent dressing rooms."

"Okay, Harry," Mister Thomas said. "Why don't you two show the kids around."

"My pleasure, sir," Harry said. "Let's go, kids." He led them down to the main theater. It was not very big, as they all could see. Simon inquired about it.

"So what's the capacity?" Simon asked.

"About 500," Harry said, "but with you six preforming this place may survive."

"Of course, it will," Theodore said.

Harry took the boys backstage, while Priscilla took the girls upstairs. They made their way down the hall and stopped in front of one of the locked doors. Priscilla had the key and unlocked it. The girls gasped when they beheld the sight.

"I've never seen this many costumes," Brittany said, running in like a kid in a candy store. "I'm in heaven."

"Brittany looks happy," Jeanette said.

"She sure does," Eleanor said. "Fashion _is_ her thing."

"Well, if you girls are going to preform you must look your best."

Brittany took a strand of pink feathers and wrapped them over her and put on a straw hat and some pink-framed sunglasses. "How do I look, girls?" she asked.

Eleanor and Jeanette giggled at the silly spectacle she was making of herself. "You look so ridiculous," Eleanor said, still laughing.

"Very funny," Brittany said, stumping her feet.

"Oh my," Priscilla said. "Someone has a temper."

"That's our Brittany," Jeanette said. She came up to her sister, "Oh, come on, Britt, we were just teasing."

"I know," she said. "This is a great place, isn't it?"

"But didn't you say the place looked like a dump?" Eleanor whispered so Priscilla wouldn't hear.

"Yea, I did," Brittany said, "but looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, it can be," Priscilla said. The three Chipettes didn't realize Priscilla heard them and gasped. "It's okay. The place didn't always look like this. This little theater used to do so many popular shows, plays and musicals. Things like that."

"That sounds exciting," Brittany said.

"I guess I should show you the dressing rooms," Priscilla said.

Brittany took off the accessories and followed her sisters out of the room, who were being led by Priscilla. The dressing rooms were adequate and modest.

"You girls will have this room," Priscilla said, escorting the girls inside. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Jeanette said.

"So," Priscilla said. "How did you all meet my boys?"

"Oh, that," Brittany said. "We already _of_ them, the boys being famous and all."

"But we didn't meet them in person until we moved here and started school," Jeanette explained.

"And it was love at first sight?" Priscilla inquired.

"Oh, yea," Eleanor said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Eleanor?" Brittany said, nudging her.

"Oh, sorry," Eleanor said.

"Well, how about you girls help me with some dinner?" Priscilla said.

"Great!" they all said together.

* * *

Harry and the boys were going over the ins and outs of what they wanted to do for the show.

"I think the show should start with a bang," Alvin said.

"Alvin, do you remember what happened the last time you tried to come out with a dang?"

"That was fluke," Alvin said, casually."

"Yeah, and you almost killed Dave," Simon scolded.

"Dave recovered, and besides, that could never happen again."

Simon just sighed in frustration. There was no reasoning with Alvin. Theodore's stomach was grumbling by then.

"When do we eat?" he asked.

"Well, let's go find Vinny. She always cooking up something."

"Sounds like a plan," Theodore said.

"Okay, boys, let's go upstairs," Harry said.

Harry took the boys to the second floor where they found the girls already preparing a meal. "I hope you boys don't mind cheeseburgers and fries."

"Sounds great, Mom," Simon said. For some reason he didn't feel weird saying it.

Theodore was already rubbing his tummy.

"We also have pie for dessert," Priscilla said. "It's store bought but not bad."

"Pie is always good," Theodore said. "No matter what."

"Alvin, would you like some ketchup?" Priscilla asked.

_Why was she being so nice? _Alvin thought. He was determined not to like her, but he couldn't help but smile on the inside at her doting. "Yes, please," he said.

Simon looked shocked that Alvin was being so polite. He wondered what had come over his brother. Brittany was glad and gave Alvin a look of approval. She thought that at least he wasn't moping anymore.

"That was a yummy dinner, Momma," Theodore said.

"I hope it's not our last," Priscilla said.

"We'll have to get going soon," Simon said, looking at the clock on the wall. "We told Dave we would be home by eight."

"But we'll be back tomorrow," Theodore said, hugging Priscilla.

* * *

After Harry and Priscilla had bid the kids farewell, Priscilla looked at Harry with stern eyes. "Hey, Pris, what's wrong?"

"They're nice boys, Harry, and the girls are nice, too."

"So what's your point?" he asked.

"I hate what you're doing to them," Priscilla said. "Especially the little one. He wants so much for me to be his mother. It's going to break his heart when he finds out the truth."

"Then you better make sure he doesn't find out," Harry said.

"Are you threatening me?" Priscilla asked, getting up in his face.

"Why, no Pris," he said, backing off. "I'm just saying that they never need to know."

"I'm not going through the rest of my life pretending to be their mother. And what if one day Vinny comes looking for them? What then?"

"That's never going to happen. If she hasn't by now, she never will."

"This is still wrong, and you know it," Priscilla said and walked off.

* * *

The kids soon returned home. Dave was glad to have them home. They were all talking about the show, and their efforts to save the failing little theater, but mostly about getting to know their mother. Theodore's face brightened every time he thought of her.

"I'm glad you all had a good time," Dave said.

"It was great," Theodore said, entering the living room and crawling up on his favorite chair.

"Well, are you all hungry?" Dave asked.

"We ate at Mom's," Simon said, jumping on the chair and sitting next to Theodore.

"Yea, she's a great cook," Theodore added, and hit the power button on the TV remote.

"And what about you. Alvin?" Dave asked. "How was it for you?"  
"It was alright," he said and walked down the hall to his room. Brittany ran after him.

She walked into the bedroom and saw him sitting on his bed. "Hey," she said, approaching him cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," he said, not sounding very convincing. He half-smiled at her.

"Is it your mom?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Yea," he said and looked into her concerned eyes. "I just didn't think I would like her."

"But you do," she said.

"Yea, but I don't want to," he said, his voice lower than normal.

"I understand," she said and embraced him.

He broke free of the embrace and looked into her eyes. He then kissed her and said, "I knew you would."

**Okay, there goes another chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Let me know what you all think. The next chapter is already in the works. Give me another day or two. In the next chapter someone learns the truth about Harry and Priscilla's con. Who will it be, and what will be the consequences? See you all then.**


	16. Chapter 16: Opening Night

**Chapter Sixteen: Opening Night**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes worked everyday after school to get ready for the show. Harry was in charge of promoting, while Priscilla helped with the costumes. Brittany was in heaven seeing all the pretty clothes. She had acquired a knack for fashion. While Alvin and Simon worked out the set. All the kids were excited about the show, as was Harry and Priscilla's boss, Mister Thomas. All he saw was how much money he was going to make. Theodore was just happy spending time with his mother.

Soon the night of the show came. Everyone was so excited, even Alvin. He felt at home in the spotlight, but this time was different. Getting to know Priscilla changed his first opinion of her greatly. Dave drove them that night. Miss Miller couldn't make it to the show, because she was out of town visiting a sick friend. The girls promised her that they would record the show for her.

"Okay, boys, ten minutes to showtime," Harry said, knocking on their dressing room door.

The girls were already and waiting, which was shocking to Alvin. Brittany had never been on time for anything. It didn't stop Brittany from checking herself in the mirror.

Alvin noticed this when he stepped out of the dressing room. "Let's go, Brittany. You look fine."

"Just fine?" she questioned, teasing him a little.

"Okay, beautiful, marvelous, spectacular, ravishing! Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think that about covers it," she said and walked off towards the stage. Alvin stomped off after her. He sighed deep, thinking how crazy that little Chipette made him, but he also smiled at the thought. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Harry was out on stage wearing his best suit, but still the audience was booing and chanting, "We want The Chipmunks," and some were chanting for The Chipettes. Still Harry keep his cool and addressed the crowd.

"Are you ready to rock!" he shouted. "Who did you come here to see?" The crowd screamed and shouted out the names of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Well, you're going to get your wish. Here they are. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The crowd roared and cheered. The kids came out, waving and throwing kisses to the crowd. They immediately went into their rendition of _We Are Family_. Mister Thomas watched from backstage. Harry stood next to him.

"I told you I'd deliver," Harry said.

"So, Harry, how'd ya do it?" Mister Thomas asked.

"My secret, boss," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I don't care," Mister Thomas said. "All I know is those furry little rodents are gonna make me a ton a money. We're sold out, and it's just the first night."

"It's going to be like that every night," Harry said.

"It better be," Mister Thomas warned.

The rest of the show went off wonderfully with three encores. By the time the show was finally over the kids were exhausted. Dave met them backstage.

"Hey, kids," he said. It was a great show," Dave said.

"Were you able to film the whole thing," Eleanor asked. "I wouldn't want us to break our promise to Miss Miller."

"Don't worry, Eleanor," Dave said. "I got everything."

"Great," she said relieved.

"Okay, girls," Brittany said. "Let's get changed." Brittany looked over at Alvin. "See you boys later."

"Oh, okay," Alvin said, stuttering a little.

"And what does that mean?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Alvin said and walked off. He got a few feet ahead and looked back. "Are you guys coming?"

Simon and Theodore reluctantly joined their older brother and disappeared down the hall to their dressing room. The girls had already gone into their dressing room.

"That was a great show, wasn't it, girls?" Brittany said.

"Yes, it was, but I'm exhausted," Jeanette said, taking off her dress. I can't wait to get home and go to bed.

"Me, too," Eleanor said, changing out her stage clothes. "And to think we get to do it all again tomorrow night."

"Yeah, but it's for boys' mom and uncle. Just think how sad they would be if Vinny and Uncle Harry lost their home. At least we don't have school tomorrow."

"That's a plus," Jeannette said, while putting on her regular clothes.

Brittany came over and felt her head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Brittany, stop it," Jeanette said, swiping her hand away. "I'm not sick."

"Would you two cut it out," Eleanor said. "Sisters shouldn't fight."

"We're not fighting," Brittany said, taking the butterfly clip out of her hair. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What's that, Brittany?" Jeanette said.

"I borrowed this from Vinny," Brittany said, holding the clip in her hand. "I'm going to go find her, so I can return it."

"Okay," Jeanette said. "We'll wait here for you."

Brittany left the room and raced down the hall to Priscilla's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard voices, so she listened at the door.

"Come on, Pris," Harry said. "This is working like a charm."

"No, Harry, it isn't!" she screamed. "I'm sick of lying, and I'm sick of you."

"You're not runnin' out on me, Pris!" Harry yelled back at her.

Brittany slowly opened the door, but just a crack to see what was going on inside. Harry grabbed Priscilla's arm and forced her down into a chair.

"Priscilla, you agreed to this," Harry said. "And if you spill it now, we both go down."

"I don't care," she said. "I'm not going to let you do this anymore."

"Already done, Pris," Harry said. "So you're going to keep your mouth shut."

Brittany gasped and prepared to walk quietly away, but as she turned she tripped in panic, falling to the ground.

"What was that?" Harry said and quickly walked to the door. He saw that it was open a crack and swung it open and saw Brittany on the floor. "Well, well, looks like we've got an eavesdropper."

Brittany made to her feet and was preparing to run, but Harry gabbed her before she could get away. He dragged her into the room and locked the door.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" Brittany yelled.

"Just sit down and shut up," Harry said, but Brittany refused.

"Both of you are nothing but phoneys," she yelled. "You're not the boys' uncle, and you're not their mother. Just when Alvin was starting to like you. Well, I'm not going to let you go on fooling him any longer."

"Who's going to tell them?" Harry asked, grabbing her and twisting her arm behind her back.

"Harry, let her go," Priscilla said.

"You shut up," he said, pointing to Priscilla. "I bet Alvin would pay anything to get you back. Right?"Brittany looked suddenly frightened. "Behave yourself, and I may not have to hurt you."

"Harry, stop it, right now!" Priscilla shouted. "She's just a kid."

"Hey, you're right." Harry took a napkin out of his pocket and put over Brittany mouth. She tried to scream, but in seconds she was unconscious.

**Okay, I know what you're going to say. Not a cliffhanger! Well, if you want to know what happens next be here for the next chapter. And please review and tell me what you think. See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Missing

**Chapter Seventeen: Missing**

"Yeah, guys," Jeanette said, approaching the boys and Dave. "Have you seen Brittany around?"

"Isn't she with the two of you?" Alvin asked.

"Well, she was," Eleanor said, "but she said she needed to return something to Vinny."

"I haven't seen _her_ either," Alvin said. "I hope she hurries."

"Well, I'm worried," Eleanor said. "I think we should go up to Vinny's room. Maybe she's there."

All five chipmunks walked back to the second floor. They walked down the hall hoping to find Brittany. Well this is Vinny's room. They found the door cracked open, and everything eerily quiet. Alvin was the first to enter, then Theodore and Simon.

"No one's here," Alvin said. "You see, she's not here, and when I find her..."

"Wait a minute," Jeanette said. "She was here."

"How do you know?" Simon asked.

"Because this belongs to Brittany." Jeanette held up a bracelet that she just found under the bed.

"Hey, there's something else," Simon said. He picked up a rag and smelled it. "Chloroform? This is not a good sign."

"Who would do something like this to Brittany?" Alvin asked. "If something's happened to her..."

"Calm down, Alvin," Simon said. "We don't know anything yet."

"Kids," they heard Dave call from the hallway. He came down the hallway and into what they believed was Vinny's room. "Hey, what's going on?" He looked away and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Brittany?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Alvin said.

"Maybe Mom and Uncle Harry would know," Theodore said.

"I haven't seen them," Dave said, sounding nervous.

"We did find this," Jeanette said, handing the bracelet to Dave. "It's Brittany's."

"And this," Simon said. "There's chloroform on it."

"I think we should call the authorities," Dave said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mister Thomas asked, coming into the room.

"You tell us," Alvin said, stepping up to the burly man. "My girlfriend is missing, and so is Harry and Vinny."

"Vinny?" he said, confused. "Who's Vinny?"

"The lady chipmunk who works here," Eleanor said.

"You mean Priscilla?"

All five chipmunks looked on in horror. "She's our mother," Theodore said.

"Priscilla?" Mister Thomas said. "She's just a bad actress, and Harry's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" they all shouted.

"Does this mean they lied?" Theodore asked with a tear in his eye. "She's not really our mom."

"I guess not, Theodore," Simon said, trying to comfort his little brother.

"What about Brittany?" Alvin fumed. "She's been kidnapped."

Dave picked up his phone and dialed frantically. "Yes, police," Dave said into the phone. "I want to report a kidnapping." Dave gave them the address and hung up the phone. "They're on their way."

Everyone waited patiently as the they waited for the police to come. Jeanette and Eleanor were obviously upset, but Alvin was angry more than anything. He looked out the window, purely on instinct and saw that a cop car had parked in front of the theater. He raced down to the lobby to meet them. Dave was already there as well as Mister Thomas.

"Alright," the officer said. "Do you have a recent picture."

Dave reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture. The one he had taken at the school dance. Alvin thought how beautiful she looked that night. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He pushed that thought out of his head, determined that they would find her. He also wanted to get his hands on Harry, not so much for deceiving them all, but for what he imagined was happening to his Brittany.

The officer took statements from everyone and immediately put out an amber alert. All they could do now was wait. Alvin was beside himself, especially after Dave insisted they go home.

"But what if he comes back here?" Alvin argued.

"Then the police will spot him," Dave said, trying to reason with him. "They have this place under surveillance."

It should have made him feel better, but it didn't. Few words were spoken on the drive home that night. The girls were crying, while Simon and Theodore tried to comfort them. Alvin just stared out the window thinking of Brittany. Her smile, her laugh, the way they would fight over the silliest things. He would give anything to get her back.

That night Dave insisted they all get some sleep, but most everyone was up to the wee hours in the morning. They were all trying to figure out where Harry could have done with Brittany.

"The truth is, we have no idea where he could have taken her," Jeanette said. "It's not that we know anything about him."

"Yea," Eleanor said. "How could we have been so stupid to be taken in by that con artist."

"And Vinny..." Simon said, then thinking again. "No, Priscilla... pretending to be our mother."

"Well, it makes me angry," Alvin said. "When I get my hands on him..."

"Calm down, Alvin," Simon said.

"I will not!" he shouted. "He took Brittany. Who knows what he's done to her, but I'm going to find that bastard. When I do..."

"Alvin!" Simon said. "We're just as worried about her as you are."

Alvin picked up the teddy bear off Brittany's bed, the one he had given her. He left the room and slammed the door behind him. He went outside to the back patio and sat down on the step. He looked at the teddy bear, thinking of Brittany. It even smelled like her.

"Brittany, where are you?"

* * *

Brittany awoke to darkness and fear. She realized quickly that she couldn't move that terrified her more than anything. A chill came about her body, as she wondered where she was. Suddenly she felt a pair of furry paws on her. At first she thought it was Alvin, but they didn't feel like his. These paws made her feel uneasy and scared. Then whatever it was covering her eyes fell off and she looked upon the eyes of who had been touching her. Her fear grew tenfold.

"Hello, Brittany," Harry said, sounding so smug.

She tried to back away from him, but she could barely move.

"Stop struggling," he shouted. "Looks like your all tied up." He took the gag off her mouth. Her fear turned to rage.

"How dare you !" she shouted. "Let me go this instant!" she screamed. "When Alvin finds out what you've done...!"

He slapped her cross the cheek in order to quiet her. "Now, just shut up and listen." Tears rolled down her cheek. "Don't worry about your precious Alvin. He'll be here soon enough, so don't make me hurt you again."

Brittany looked around and realized she was sitting on a dirt floor in some kind of hollowed tree. She sat there as Harry gave her some water. She refused at first, but Harry forced her to drink it. In a way she was glad of it. She was so thirsty. He fed her some soup. This she did not resist, because she was so hungry. She didn't know when she would be able to ate again.

He picked up the gag he had around her mouth and was getting ready to put it back on. "No, please," she begged.

"Sorry, Brittany, but I have an errand to run," he said. "And I can't have you screaming for help. The fear came back, not knowing what would happen to her.

_Alvin, _she thought. _Please, come and find me. I'm so scared. _She cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Alvin had barely slept the night before. How could he after what happened. He stumbled onto the front porch that morning wondering what Brittany was doing at that very moment. He looked up at the mailbox and saw a letter sticking out of it. He thought that it seemed kind of strange, seeing as the mail had never come this early. He jumped up on the porch chair to see what it was. There was no stamp or postmark, or even a return address. It only had his name on it.

When he opened it, his heart sank.

*

_Alvin,_

_If you ever want to see your little girlfriend again, meet me at the ranger's station at Fairlawn's National Park._

_Best Wishes,_

_Uncle Harry_

*

He was angrier than ever, but he was also worried. He wasn't going to do anything to put Brittany into anymore danger. Whatever Harry wanted he would give it to him.

He ran back into the house and to his bedroom, where he saw his brothers and Brittany's sisters fast asleep. He packed a bag quietly and took off out of the house. He didn't want anyone following him, but in his haste he dropped the note on the floor on his way out.

* * *

A few hours later Simon awoke. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. He saw the envelope laying by the door and thought it was kind of odd. He picked it up and read it. He gasped in astonishment and fear. He looked over at Alvin's bed. He wasn't there, and it hadn't been slept in. He searched the rest of the house and outside. Alvin was nowhere to be found.

_Damn_, he thought. _Alvin, you can be such a fool sometimes_, but then he thought of what he would do if it had been Jeanette that was missing. It didn't mean he wasn't any less worried about his brother. He ran back into their bedroom to wake everyone up.

"Hey, guy," Simon said, as everyone was rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "We got a problem."

"What's going on?" Jeanette asked, still sleepy. He passed her the note and she quickly read it. A stunned look came to her face.

"What is it, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette handed her the note. She read it quickly and gasped. Then she handed it to Theodore.

He also read it then said, "We have to do something."

"I agree," Simon said. "Alvin is going to get himself killed going off by himself, so we have to go after him."

"Then what are we waiting for," Theodore said.

They were all in agreement. They were going to find both Alvin and Brittany and bring them home. They all packed clothes, food and any essentials they might need and left the house that morning. They were able to sneak out without alarming Dave. Simon left him a note telling him not to worry, but he knew Dave would.

* * *

Brittany awoke again after a short nap and realized she was alone. She just knew she had to find a way out of this. She looked around and noticed a sharp vine creeping up out of the ground. She was bound fairly well by the ropes and rolled herself over to it. The point of the vine worked like a razor. It took some effort but she was able to cut the rope enough to free herself. She wiggled out of rope enough to free her paws, and untied her feet. She yanked to gag off her mouth. She was mad as hell now, which drowned out most of her fear. Her main concern now was figuring out where she was.

She stood up and walked over to the crack in the hollowed tree, but there was something blocking the opening. A pile of rocks was barricading her inside. She removed enough of the smaller stones to cause the larger ones the roll away. She squeezed herself through the small opening and freed herself. She looked around, and realized that she didn't recognize this place. She was in some kind of forest. She was lost, truly lost, but she knew she couldn't stay there. Harry could return at any moment, and she wanted to be far away from here as possible.

She started walking through the trees, but not really knowing where she was going, but anyplace would be better than that tree.

**Another chapter done. What will happen to Brittany, and what will Alvin do when he meets up with Harry again? Be here for the next exciting chapter. And remember to review. See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue

**Chapter Eighteen: Rescue**

Brittany wondered through the woods trying desperately to figure out where she was, but nothing seemed familiar. It was starting to get dark, and she was getting scared. Every sound made her jump, from the hooting owl to the faint rustling of the trees.

How she wished she was at home, in her room with her sisters. She even missed arguing with Alvin over the dumbest things. If only she had not walked in on that conversation between Harry and Priscilla. The woods was eerily dark and she looked for some kind of shelter. She was so tired, blistered and beaten. Finally he found a small cave opening She was small enough to fit in it and felt a little warmer than being out in the open.

She huddled up, feeling so lonely and scared. She cried herself to sleep thinking of her sisters, the boys, Dave and Alvin. She could only imagine how worried they all must have been.

* * *

Dave woke the next morning with an empty feeling. He went to the kids' room in the hopes of waking them up. When he opened the door he noticed that they they were not in their beds.

"Strange," he thought. He walked into the kitchen, thinking that either Theodore and Eleanor would be making breakfast, but there was nothing. Then he saw a note on the counter. He quickly opened it.

*

Dear Dave,

Alvin took off to go find Brittany. We going after him to make sure he stays out of trouble. We'll find them both and be home as soon as we can. Try not to worry.

Simon

*

Dave looked on in horror. How could they have gone off without him? He thought of what to do. He looked out the window and saw that Miss Miller was back from her trip. He quickly changed his clothes and ran across the street to her house. He frantically knocked on the door.

"Sadie," he called out. He could see footsteps inside. The door opened and there she stood in her robe with her hair in two braids.

"Dave," she said, seeing how distraught he looked. "What's wrong?"

"The kids," he said. "They're gone.

"What do you mean, gone?" she asked. "Come in."

She invited him in. He was so nervous that he just kept pacing back and forth. "It all started that night at the benefit concert."

"Go on," she said. "Just take it slow."

"Okay," he said. "That night this chipmunk came to the concert. He told the boys he was their Uncle Harry. He said their mother Vinny was in town and wanted to meet them, so they both came to dinner the next night. Then he and Vinny talked the kids to do some concert at this little theater they worked at."

"Wait," Miss Miller said. "A talking chipmunk calling himself Uncle Harry, and female named Vinny?"

"Yeah," he said, confused by her calmness. She disappeared into another room. She came back ten minutes later. She had a few photographs in her hands. She held one up.

"Is this the guy?" she asked. Dave took the photo and looked at it closely.

"Yeah, that's him," Dave said.

"And was this the female?"

"No," he said.

"Then that settles it," she said. "There's no damn way that chipmunk is their uncle."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because this is Vinny, and if she's the boys' mother, then there's no way Harry's their uncle."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I knew them when I worked for the circus."

"Do you have ant idea where he could be. The bastard kidnapped Brittany. Alvin went after her, and the other went after him."

"There's only one place I can think of," she said. "Let me go change, and I'll be right back."

Dave slumped back in his chair and waited for Miss Miller. "Okay, let's go," she said. He followed her out to the car, and they got in and took off.

* * *

Alvin had walked for what seemed like forever. He made it to the ranger's station at almost sundown. He couldn't believe it had only been a day since Brittany had gone missing, but to him it felt like an eternity. His patience was wearing thin waiting for word from Harry.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar raspy voice. "You made it."

Alvin turned and looked into Harry's beady eyes and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. "Where is she, you son of a bitch?" Alvin shouted with him paws around Harry's neck.

Harry struggled but managed to push Alvin off of him. "Kill me and you'll never find her."

"Where the hell is she?" he demanded, slamming him against the wall.

"So violent," Harry choked out. "You mother would so disappointed." Alvin let him go. Harry laughed at him, knowing he had Alvin right where he wanted him.

"I'll give you anything you want," Alvin said. "But I want to see her first. I'm not doing anything, until I know she's safe."

"Very well," Harry said. "But if you go after me again all bets are off."

"Fine," Alvin said. "Lead the way."

He followed Harry in silence off into the forest.

* * *

A few hours later Simon and the rest of the chipmunks made it to the ranger's station, but Alvin was nowhere to be found.

"Where can they be?" Theodore asked in a worried tone.

"Look here, Simon," Jeanette said. His knelt down on the ground. "Tracks," she said, her eyes lightening.

"It could be them," Simon said. "They're chipmunk tracts."

"Well, let's follow them," Eleanor said.

"Okay, gang," Simon said. "Let's go."

* * *

Alvin followed Harry to the old hollowed tree. Harry noticed the rocks had tumbled down the path. He wasn't worried. There was no way Brittany could get out of those ropes. Harry looked inside, but the tree was empty except for the severed ropes.

_Damn_, he thought. _That little bitch got away._

"Harry, I'm waiting," Alvin said, folding his arms over and tapping his foot on the ground.

Harry gave a chuckle, holding the ropes. "It seems she's not here."

"Where is she?!" Alvin shouted, but Harry said nothing just backed up in the hopes of finding the opportunity to escape, but Alvin was too fast. He put Harry in a head lock. "Tell me now!"

"I don't know," Harry said, breaking free. "I guess your little girlfriend ran off. I can see why."

Alvin's anger took hold, and he punched Harry so hard it knocked him out. Alvin took the rope and tied him up and left him there on the ground. He ran off deeper into the woods. Something told him that was where he would find Brittany.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Dave asked as Miss Miller turned down a rural street.

"There's a park reservation down here," she said. "Fairlawn. If I know Harry he'll be hiding there."

"How do you know?" Dave asked.

"Because that's where he goes to lay low," Miss Miller said. "He's a con artist. That's why Vinny dumped him."

"Wait a minute. If this Vinny is their mother, and she was involved with Harry. Then he could be..."

"No, I doubt that," Miss Miller said. "She broke it off with him long before those boys were born."

"So he isn't their father?" he asked.

"It's a possibility," she said. "Would that bother you?"

"No, I love those boys," Dave said. "I'll always think of myself as their father."

"And you should," she said. "So let's go find us some run-a-way chipmunks."

* * *

Simon and Jeanette lead the way following Alvin and Harry's tracts. It led them to an old hollowed tree, but they only found some discarded old rope.

"Hmmmm...," Simon said, in deep thought. "I wonder where this came from. "Look. Here's a set of tracks. It goes off this way."

"But there's another set over here," Jeanette said. Simon came over and studied them closely. "So, what do you think?"

"These are definitely Alvin's."

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Simon said. He went back over and picked up the rope.

"Why are you taking that?" Jeanette asked him.

"Oh, just in case," he said.

* * *

Dave and Miss Miller made it to the Ranger's Station and knocked on the door. No one answered, but he found that the door was unlocked and opened it. He heard a noise and called out.

"Is someone here?" He heard another noise. It sounded as if it was coming from behind the wooden desk.

Suddenly he saw a fury face. "Vinny?" Dave questioned.

"Vinny?" Miss Miller questioned. "That's not Vinny. Right Pris?"

"Sadie," she said, a look of contempt in her eyes.

"Wait," Dave said. "You know her."

"Yes, I do," Miss Miller said. "This is Priscilla." She looked over at the lady chipmunk. "So, where's Harry?"

"Where do you think he is?" Priscilla said, jumping up on the desk. "I hope I never see that dirty rat again."

"I don't give a damn about Harry, but I do care about Brittany."

"He took her into the woods," she said, pointing at the window to the trees outside. "He wanted me to help him, and when I refused he knocked me out."

"I hope you're telling the truth Pris," Miss Miller said.

At that moment the ranger came in. "What's going on here?"

Dave stepped up. "My kids are missing. We think they're in the woods somewhere."

"One of them was kidnapped," Miss Miller said.

"Okay, we'll conduct a search. Just let me make some calls."

"There's no time for that!" Dave shouted.

"Sir, There are procedures..."

"To hell with your procedures!" Miss Miller yelled. "Look. Our kids are out there. Alone, possibility hurt. So either you help us, or we'll go out there by ourselves."

"Okay," The ranger said. "I'll guide you."

"Thank you," Miss Miller said properly.

Dave turned to her. "Sadie, you said our kids?"

"Yes," she said, stunned by her own words. "I guess I did."

"Are you ready?" the ranger asked.

Dave and Miss Miller left with the ranger in hopes of finding the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

* * *

"Brittany!" Alvin called out. He could only hear the subtle sounds of nature and his own echoing voice. "She's got to be out here," he said, and hiked farther into the forest.

His suspicions were confirmed when he came across a pink ribbon that had fallen into the dirt. It was the same kind Brittany always wore. Plus he saw a footprint.

"She was here," Alvin said out loud. He walked and repeatedly called her name. "I just hope she's alright." He climbed up a tall tree, hoping he could spot her. That's when he saw it. There was a wolf, and it was in close vicinity. This more than anything made him nervous.

"Brittany!" he called again. His voice echoed, but soon the forest became still and quiet.

* * *

Brittany swore she heard her name. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was really starting to get scared now. She wondered how far these woods stretched. She found out really quick. There was a clearing that led to a cliff. She started to cry, realizing that she was really lost.

She turned and started to walk back the other way, but stopped cold when she came face to face with her worst nightmare. A few feet away from her a hungry wolf stared straight at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs out of sheer fright. She backed up slowly and ran towards the cliff. She saw there was a small tree near the edge and quickly climbed it and tried to hide herself, but the wolf came up to the tree attempting to climb it. She screamed out in fright.

* * *

"That was Brittany," Alvin said to himself as he ran frantically through the woods. He came to the clearing to see the wolf attempting to climb a small tree.

"Help!" he heard someone scream.

"Brittany?" he screamed.

"Alvin!" she cried out, while holding onto a thin branch.

"Brittany just hang on!" he shouted. "Hey, wolf! Over here!"

The wolf didn't falter from his task. The girl chipmunk hanging in the tree was just too tasty a treat to pass up. Alvin wasn't one to be ignored , so he ran up and pounced on the wolf's back. The wolf remained focused on his task. Brittany backed up to the end of the branch, more terrified then ever.

Alvin noticed there was a branch hanging down and dug his claws into the wolf in the hopes of distracting him, but he only succeeded in making him angry, The wolf shook Alvin off of its back just as the stray branch, bent back by a sudden gust of wind, came flying. It hit the the wolf, sending it flying off the cliff. Brittany then lost her balance and fell over the cliff.

Alvin looked on in horror. Running and stumbling to the edge of the cliff. "Brittany!" he screamed.

She was hanging onto a thin vine. "Alvin, help! "

"It'll be okay, Britt!" He yelled down to her.

"I"m scared!" she cried.

"Just don't look down." She was crying, terrified at the prospect pf dying. "Just look at me, Brittany. Okay?"

"Okay," she said through her tears.

"I'm coming for you," he said. He took hold of the one the stronger vines until he reached Brittany. "Just hang on to me."

"I knew you would come," she said through her tears.

She hung on to him tightly, but the vine broke, and they both fell further and landed on the small rock formation that was barely big enough for the both of them.

Alvin temporarily had the wind knocked out of him. When he then realized what happened, he lifted himself up and realized that Brittany was unconscious. He could see that she had some cuts and bruises. She looked so frail as he held her in his arms.

"Brittany, please wake up," Alvin said with tears in his eyes. "I need you baby. Please, don't die. I'm nothing without you. Don't you know that one day I'm gonna marry you, so you can't leave me."

"Alvin," she said weakly.

"Brittany," he said, tears still streaming down his face. "That's right. Just stay with me." He kissed her forehead.

"I could never leave you," she said, as he held her close. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word," he admitted.

"Good," she said and he kissed her.

* * *

Simon and the other chipmunk followed Alvin's trail through the forest, until they reached the clearing. They saw the small half broken tree. Simon ran up to it and saw the fresh break in a large branch.

"This doesn't look good," Simon said.

"There's something else," Jeanette said. "Wolf tracks.

"W-wolf," Theodore stuttered. "W-what if they...?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Eleanor said, hanging onto Theodore.

"Hey!" They all heard a high-pitched but familiar voice. "Is someone up there?"

Simon ran to the edge and looked over. "Alvin?!"

"Simon?!" he shouted up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Simon said. "I see you got yourself into trouble once again."

"Would you stop criticizing me and get something to pull us up?"

Jeanette came over to the edge. "Brittany! Are you okay?"

"She's fine!" Alvin said. "Right?" he directed at Brittany.

"I think so," she said, until she tried to stand. She yelled out of pain. She fell back against Alvin. "I think I hurt my ankle."

"Simon!" Alvin yelled up. "Brittany's hurt." He lowered her down into a sitting position.

Simon reached into his bag and took out the rope fragments and tied them together. He made sure the knots were tight. He lowered the rope. Thankfully it was more than long enough to reach them. Alvin tied the rope around Brittany's waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.  
"What about you?" she asked through her tears.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be up right after you."

"Promise," she said and he hugged her tight.

"Okay, Simon," Alvin said. "She's ready."

"Okay," Simon said and slowly pulled on the rope.

"Be care with her, Simon," Alvin yelled up.

Soon Brittany made it to the top. Jeanette and Eleanor came to her aide, hugging their sister.

"Are you alright?" Jeanette asked.

"We were so scared," Eleanor said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm fine," Brittany said. "But what about Alvin?"

"Don't worry, Britt," Simon said. "We're not leaving without him." Simon lowered the rope. Alvin waited patiently, until it was low enough to reach.

He tied the end around his waist and signaled to Simon. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay, Alvin," Simon said. "We're pulling you up."

Simon slowly pulled the rope, steadying it with Jeanette's help. As soon as they could reach Alvin they grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him up the rest of the way.

Jeanette went back over to Brittany and examined her leg, while Simon embraced his brother. Theodore joined in.

"Alvin," Brittany called to him. He went to her side and embraced her. "My leg really hurts. It's broken, isn't it?"

"No, it's just sprained," Jeanette said. "But she can't walk on it."

"Are you sure it's not broken?" Brittany asked.

Simon came over and examined her as well. "As far as I can tell it's not broken."

Suddenly they all heard something. A rustling in the wood, followed by a familiar voice. "Simon! Theodore! Alvin! Are you here?"

"It's Dave," Theodore said. "Dave!" he shouted.

"Kids," they heard another voice. "Jeanette! Eleanor! Brittany!"

"That's Miss Miller," Eleanor said. "We're over here!"

Suddenly they saw Dave and Miss Miller and became excited. Theodore and Eleanor were the first to run into their arms.

"Are you all alright?"

"More or less," Jeanette said, standing before them. Brittany sprained her ankle.

Dave ran over to where Brittany was sitting. Alvin was with her. She was weak and leaning up against him.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just my ankle really hurts."

Dave picked her up carefully. "Don't worry. We'll get you to a doctor, and you'll be good as new." She laid in Dave's arms and tried to relax. The ranger led them all back to his cabin where he wrapped Brittany's ankle in a bandage.

"Does it still hurt?" Alvin asked her.

"Yea, but not as much as before," she said. "I'm sorry to cause all this trouble."

"All I care about is that you're alright," Alvin said.

"Okay, kids," Dave said. "Time to go. First we're taking Brittany to the hospital, and then we're all going to have a long talk."

All six chipmunks looked at each other, wondering what kind of lecture they were in for.

**Okay, everyone. That's the end of this chapter. Be here next time for the conclusion. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's been fun writing this story, and appreciate the support. See you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Home Again

**Chapter Nineteen: Home Again**

They all arrived at the hospital a little while later. Brittany was in pain, but all they could do was wait. Alvin stayed by Brittany's side. Dave stayed in the examining room with them, while Miss Miller waited out in the waiting room with the other chipmunks.

"How long is that doctor going to take?" Dave asked becoming impatient. "Brittany, how are you doing?"

"It still hurts," she said. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I just want to go home."

"Me, too," Alvin said.

* * *

Outside in the waiting room the other were getting impatient. Miss Miller tried to keep them calm, but Theodore's active imagination was running wild with him.

"What could be taking so long?" Theodore said, pacing the floor.

"Theodore," Simon said, sitting in his chair and reading one the science magazines that was laying on one of the tables. "Would you just relax."

"But what if there's something wrong," he said, getting more nervous. "What if...?"

"Theodore!" Eleanor shouted and shaking him. "Don't say it!"

"Hey, guys," Jeanette said. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"That's right," Miss Miller said. "We shouldn't speculate on anything. I'm sure Brittany is just fine. Hospitals get backed up, and sometimes it takes awhile."

"But I'm just so worried," Theodore said, hopping up on one of the chairs.

"I know, sweetie," Miss Miller said. "But all we can do is wait."

* * *

Back in the examining room the doctor finally entered. Dave looked a little more relaxed.

"It's about time," Brittany said, folding her arms over.

"Looks like we have ourselves a sprained ankle," the doctor said

"What do you mean, we?" Brittany said, sarcastically.

"Brittany," Dave said, giving her a scolding look.

The doctor came over and started the examination. She squealed out in pain the moment he touched her ankle.

"Hey, watch it!" she shouted.

"Be a little more careful," Alvin said. "That's my girlfriend. She's a delicate flower."

"Oh, alright," the doctor said.

"It's not broken, is it?" Dave asked.

"No, it's just a sprain," the doctor said. "A few days off her feet, and she'll be as good as new."

"That's a relief," Dave said.

The doctor got out some bandages and wrapped Brittany's ankle. "Now, keep it elevated. Get plenty of rest, and I'll give you a prescription for pain."

"It that it?" Brittany asked.

"That's it," the doctor said. "You're free to go."

"Great," Alvin said, and started to yawn.

"Alvin!" Brittany said, scowling at him.

"What!" he said. "I'm tired."

"Yea," she said. "Me, too." She looked up at Dave. "Can we go home now?"

"That's the best idea," Dave said. He scooped up Brittany in his arms and carried her out. Secretly she really loved the attention, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

They three made it out to the waiting room, where they found that Theodore and Eleanor had fallen asleep. Simon and Jeanette were still awake, but just barely.

Miss Miller spotted Dave right away and stood up, anxious for the final word. "So, what did the doctor say?" she asked.

"He said that Brittany is going to be just fine," Dave said, steadying Brittany in his arms. Alvin was standing next to him. "She'll just have to stay off her feet for a few days, but after that she'll be as good as new."

"Great," Miss Miller said. "I think we need to get these six home."

"That's what I want too," Dave said.

Miss Miller sat down in the chair where Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping. "Theodore, Eleanor, time to wake up," Miss Miller said softly.

"What?" Eleanor said, sleepy-eyed. Then she looked up and saw Brittany laying in Dave's arms. "Brittany! Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, Eleanor," Dave said.

"Oh, good," Eleanor said and nudged Theodore.

He finally opened his eyes and realized where he was. "What's going on?"

"We're going home," Miss Miller said and gathered the four now half asleep chipmunks. They all hopped in the car and took off for home.

Once they arrived home Miss Miller helped Dave get the kids inside and ready for bed. Brittany needed help getting into her night clothes. The boys waited outside, until the girls were finished.

"You may enter," Brittany announced.

"It's about time," Alvin said, stumping back into the bedroom. Brittany only laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You," Brittany said, still laughing.

"Don't tell me, you two are going to start fighting again?" Simon said with a deep sigh.

"Us, fight?" Alvin said, and went over and sat down on her bed. She sat up, but with her foot still elevated. He reached over and gave her a sweet kiss. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Alvin," she said with a giggle.

He got up and walked back over to Simon. "Now, does that look like we're fighting?"

"Whatever," Simon said got into bed.

"Good night, kids," Dave said, popping his head in. They all piled into their own bed and bid goodnight to Dave and Miss Miller. The two adults went back into the living and relaxed on the couch.

"Sadie," Dave said. "You've been great through this whole thing."

"Well, I love those kids," she said. "And you."

"I love you, too," Dave said. "After Claire, I never thought I'd love anyone ever again."

"It must have hurt a great deal when you split," Miss Miller said.

"It did," Dave said. "But since I met you, I barely think of her. In fact, right now all I can think of is you."

He pulled something shiny out of his pocket. He held it up, and it made Miss Miller gasp. "Dave?" It was all she could say.

"Sadie, will you marry me?" She was left speechless. "I know things get pretty crazy around here with six kids, but..."

She covered his mouth and whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" He said, not believing his own ears. She nodded. He put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She smiled at him.

"It was my mothers," he said.

"Then that makes it all the more special." She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"I've never been more sure in my life," she said, and embraced him tight.

They didn't know it, but three chipmunks were watching.

Theodore looked over at his brothers and whispered. "Don't be surprised if we get a new mother soon."

"I agree," Simon said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Theodore," Alvin said, and went back into the bedroom. Theodore and Simon followed.

* * *

After two days Brittany was loving the attention from everyone, especially Alvin. They had not fought once since her return home. He had been so attentive to her, fulfilling her every wish without so much as a snide remark.

She was laying on the couch with the remote in paw.

Alvin had just brought in a large bowl of cheese balls. "Thank you," she said as he sat down next to her.

She rested her head on Alvin's shoulder, feeling a little tired. She perked up once Dave came into the living room. He was all dressed up in black suit, with his hair combed perfect and a flower in his lapel.

"Hey, Dave, lookin' good," Alvin said.

"Going out with Sadie tonight?" Brittany asked, with a giggle.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Dave shuffled to the door to answer it. He opened the door and saw a vision of loveliness. "Sadie," he said awkwardly. "Come on in."

She was wearing a short gold dress with matching shoes and her hair was up. She looked quite elegant.

"So, where are you two kids off to?" Simon asked, approaching the well-dressed couple.

"We have tickets to Mama Mia," Miss Miller said. "Oh, Dave, we better get going, before we're late."

"Alright," Dave said, grabbing his coat. "Simon, you're in charge, so no house fires while we're gone."

All the chipmunks groaned at that. The couple left and walked out to Dave's car. Miss Miller pulled something out of her purse after she got into the car. It was a ring. She put it on her finger and admired it in the moonlight.

"It looks good on you," Dave said, and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" she asked.

"After our date," he said and started the car.

* * *

Back in the house the chipmunks settled in for a night of TV watching. Brittany was in charge that night. There was a romantic movie coming on in just a few minutes. Alvin groaned at the thought, but he let Brittany have her way, even if it was just this once. She snuggled up chose to him, but soon fell asleep. In fact all the chipmunks were asleep out in the living room by the time Dave and Miss Miller arrived back home. They walked in quietly, not wanting to wake the kids.

Simon was the first to wake. He looked over to see Dave and Miss Miller kissing. "Dave, you're home," Simon said.

"Simon," Dave said, his face going red.

The other Chipmunks started to wake. They all got up soon and ran over to Dave and Miss Miller, all except Brittany. She remained on the couch.

"So," Theodore said. "Did you have fun on you're date?"

"Yes, we did, Theodore," Miss Miller said.

"Let's all go into the living room," Dave said. "We have something to tell you."

They were all excited about the news, wondering what it could be. They all gathered around the couch where Dave and Miss Miller sat down. "Well, kids," Dave started. "You know that Miss Miller and I have been seeing each other for a while."

"Yeah," Theodore said. "She's great."

"I think so, too," Dave said and smiled at her. "So, I've asked Miss Miller to marry me."

Theodore jumped up excitedly. "Does this mean she'll be our mother?"

"Well, yeah," Dave said. "I hope you all will like that idea."

"It's the best news," Simon said. "Right, guys?"

They all jumped for joy, except for Brittany who was sitting on the corner of the couch. "Okay," she said, sternly. "All I want to see is that ring." Things got quiet for a moment. "Well, a guy is supposed to give a girl a ring."

"Okay, okay," Miss Miller said, and showed Brittany the ring. "So, do you approve?"

Brittany examined the ring closely. "Most definitely," she said.

That night at the chipmunks house there was a big celebration. They were all starting a new life together as one big happy family.

**Okay everyone, this is the end of this story, but don't feel disappointed. The sequel is on its way. Be looking for Family Bonds coming soon. See you next story.**


End file.
